


Fujisaki Femdom Collection

by Andyeah



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Aphrodisiacs, Ass to Mouth, Assisted Stripping, Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Writing, Bondage, Bullying, CBT, Clothes Ripping, Cock & Ball Torture, Crotch Kick, Crying, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominance, ENM, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fetish, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Exposure, Gags, Genital Torture, Humiliation, Inappropriate Erections, Kicked In Crotch, Low blow, Male Crying, Male Exposure, Maybe a little OOC, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Panties, Panty Kink, Panty Mask, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably ooc, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Size Kink, Small Penis, Sobbing, Teasing, Thong, Tiny Wiener, Trampling, Underwear Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Wedgie kink, Writing on the Body, Yuri, ball stomping, ballbusting, bouncing wedgie, bound wrists, briefs, bungee wedgie, disgust, embarrassed nude male, naked male, okay, sweat kink, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyeah/pseuds/Andyeah
Summary: A collection of disconnected short stories about Chihiro Fujisaki, being dommed by the girls of Hope's Peak with a strong focus on wedgies and humiliation. Tags to be added over time.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	1. Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Since there's an audience for this sort of thing and I've acquired enough of a customer base to justify having a large backlog for it, I've decided to post all my works involving Chi being tormented in one place. If you aren't a part of that audience, please proceed with caution; if you are, please enjoy!
> 
> (you also may notice this one starts with a reference to one of my earlier stories, March of the Black Queen)

A sprinkling of pink fell across the programmer's face as the latch of his suspenders clacked, replacing that harsh noise with the soft one of his brown skirt pooing upon the floor, both sounds making his small mouth tighten as he tried to somehow go even quieter. "My, oh my..." the significantly taller girl indulged of her teasing nature as her hands returned from undressing the boy she was about to make into her personal toy to instead cup her mouth out of amusement for the sight greeting her crimson eyes; that hand didn't hide her chuckle in the least. "I believe these are often described as 'tighty whities'...? How quaint." The chuckle continued where she'd left it off, louder than before and making Fujisaki's pink cheeks go red.

Her lithe fingers reaching down lower than she usually had to, palms touching down on the computer tech's small hips for a few seconds too long, she soon sank those fingers just below the rear-most elastic to tent pole the pure, white fabric in preparation for the pressure she would soon be putting them through. "Well, no matter. Let us begin..."

With only that small warning that made Fujisaki's shoulders stiffen in both fear and embarrassment, Celestia drove the legbands as harshly as she ever did when punishing a real girl so that this newest and most novel of victims yelped in a voice soft and feminine enough to easily fool anyone that might have heard it. "Aaaagh...!"

It took little of her strength to pull the programmer's own Mary-Janes from the dorm room's floor, dangling near her own shins like a ragdoll's and sending so much pressure pulsating through the elasticky threads that they managed to disappear completely between the smooth globes of his rear in only that first attack. "What an impressively feminine reaction that was." She shook her doll violently in her grasp to draw out yet another of those reactions. "Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice and expect to pay."

Taking full advantage of the small programmer's tiny stature, Celes jolted the boy's line of sight to her closet in the corner of the room that held her most cruel of torture devices, Fujisaki's pained squeal like a precursor to the kinds she so enjoyed bringing out of her victims. "I'm sure someone of your caliber has seen the security footage." She shook her captive again some seconds later till he nodded. "Do you want to know what I did to the detective that night?" She waited for the fear to show itself in the olive eyes staring back at her and grinned at the chance to see it grow tenfold. "She hung there... for the _entire_ night." Laughing one last time, she took a step forward. "Would you like to follow her example?" Fujisaki's nods to her questions were quickly replaced by rapid headshakes. "P-Please! I couldn't t-take that!" He knew well from what he'd seen that torture of that degree had been enough to topple even the formidable willpower of Kirigiri to tears as she struggled in agony back to her dorm room.

"Hmmhmm... yes, just like that" Celes chortled. "I have my own plans for you; though don't expect to rest so easy." She brought her victim's white shoes back down to the floor though she never released her hold on his briefs. "I still fully expect you to cry for me." Pressing her Mary-Janes down upon his, Celestia's forearms jumped from Fujisaki's mid-back to his shoulders in so few seconds that Fujisaki's voice almost cracked from the red-hot burning crushing him from the bottom up. "How... pathetically effeminate." She yanked even harder a second time, making the programmer's voice break for sure this time. "Are you a man or aren't you? Show some self-respect."

"Gaaah-haaaooouuu..." whimpered the smaller Super Highschool Level student like a beaten puppy, the agony traveling all through his pelvic region and turning his tears of embarrassment into ones of pain. "I... I-I..." he attempted to speak only for shame to interrupt him every time. "I'm... just..."

He didn't have time to answer back as the gambler leaned over his shoulder to inspect the damage being done there as well. "Oh. It appears I was wrong." She rammed the underwear yet again into the smaller-than-usual victim but at a much different angle to prove her point. "I can tell just from looking... you aren't a man at all." She yanked at that angle from before as less than a confirmation of her correctness but as further insult to injury. "You are, in fact... a tiny... little... _boy_." She punctuated every word with harsher yanks that flattened Fujisaki's genitals more and more each time as if she was planning to crush them, making the programmer cry out with each of those yanks.

Her abuse of her auburn-haired victim's crotch kept going as if she was hoping those tears she'd promised him before would arrive sooner than expected, though they remained in a light and steady stream down his reddened cheeks without ever growing beyond that, his own formidable willpower seemingly holding out longer than the card shark had expected. "Ugh... suit yourself, then." Readjusting her angle yet again, Celestia drove the white underwear higher than before up Fujisaki's back, utilizing their slack gained from the horrid stretching they'd been enduring to a new level of sharp rigidity inside their owner's tender bottom.

Banding the waistband against the shoulders where her victim's suspenders had been before, Celestia released hold of her left hand to take the girlish young man by the mouth to pull his head back, pushing the center of the overwrought elastic into the back of Fujisaki's head. "Mmmph!?" the programmer cried behind her hand.

"I can think of only one finale befitting a boy so pathetic as you." She wrenched the briefs higher till they pushed the programmer's fluffy hair into his scalp. "Perhaps having to see just how truly feminine your choice in garments is up close will make you understand." Again, his head shook back and forth but this time her grasp help him tight and helpless to retaliate, instead serving to make her laugh at how pitiful and weak his struggles and pleas were. "Now, cooperate like the good little boy you are."

Razing the white fabric across the programmer's fluffy hair higher than ever, the waistband now straining in her grasp as her knuckles dug themselves across the top of his head, not unlike that playful noogie Oowada had given him a few days earlier. Neck being pulled back in tandem with his underwear being pulled up, one last whimper made its way through Celestia's fingers before the band cleared the top of his head and was all at once yanked harder down to completely cover and soak up the tears building at the corners of his eyes.

With that, Celestia whispered a final tease into the programmer's ear now covered by white fabric. "If it's any consolation, you do make a very convincing girl," she smirked as she pulled the waistband to the top of Fujisaki's lip and beneath his nose, adding in " _little boy_..."

Satisfied with her work, Celestia released her grip on the programmer's face and quickly sent him toppling to the floor, landing on his side and being preventing from curling into a ball and crying by the atomic wedgie. Trusting the computer nerd to remain in that sorry state, Celestia retrieved the camera she always kept set aside for her games and in no time snapped the humiliation she'd just wrought from each and every angle that would be needed to capture Fujisaki's misery. "A commemoration. You needn't worry about them coming across any eyes other than mine." Delivering a painful punt to the programmer's groin exposed by his sideways position that made him yelp higher pitched than any before it, she added "now get out before I throw you into the hallway as you are."

Between soft cries and whimpers, the programmer collected himself and after several minutes of difficulty managed to remove the briefs that had soaked up all his tears from his head and recover his skirt, leaving the gambler's dorm room on soft steps and shaky legs. "And remember: a worm like you only brings this on himself." Fujisaki had to wipe away even more tears as he escaped through the door, letting out a reflexive groan at the quickness of it.

He knew -oh so painfully he knew- that anyone with the know-how could take a look at the embarrassing and undignified footage of his shame-filled walk through the halls away from the gambler's room.

He would have to look at it too when he went to delete it.


	2. The Ripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sadly don't remember writing most of my stories, so I can't really leave a witty comment here. Just Syo having some fun with the little programmer this time. Hope you like!

"Hyaaaah!!!" the small boy shrieked, the dull blue spilling across his face being reflected in the razor-sharp scissors planting themselves deep into the closet floor through his sleeves. As the spindly fingers of their user released the handles, his olive eyes were directed upward to her tongue as it slithered along the sides of her mouth. "HYAAHAHAHAHAAAAH!!! What an adorably girly reaction! I should have done this _ages_ ago!"

The implications of the staccato-delivered declaration sent even worse chills up Fujisaki's spine as tears quickly built in the corners of his eyes. "P-Please!" was all the programmer managed to get out before she pinned his feet to the floor next with a set of scissors thrown deadshot between his toes through his shoes and socks. "Quit your whining, pansy boy! If I go around killing every pretty face I see, the old bastard running this joint is gonna kick me out straightaway!" With that, she threw yet another set of scissors retrieved seemingly from nowhere to pin his sleeves at the wrists next, leaving the programmer spread out on the dirty floor and in every way unable to escape.

Dropping to a leopard-like prowl, the Genocider crawled up the small body of her latest victim till her knees straddled either side of the programmer's skinny hips, hunched so close that Fujisaki thought her lizard-like tongue might lick his chest where his true gender was most obvious. "'Course, even if I can't kill ya, I can _still_ make you scream..."

As if acting on the obvious terror showing itself in the computer expert's widening eyes, the spindly fingers that had put him here snaked their way along his left thigh through his brown skirt and soon up to the skirt's waistband to playfully tickle at the metallic clips holding it there. "Bet this thing coming down is your worst fear, huh?" She slowly snapped the suspender's strap, again and again to send the ripple of chilling fear trembling in a wave of goosebumps along the programmer's skin. "Never crossed your mind how much a poofy thing like this attracts wandering eyes?" She stopped snapping the band right then. "Bet you love being the center of attention."

"That's not true...!" squeaked the programmer as some of his bravery came back to at least defend himself against her verbal assaults. "I just want to..." he stopped himself if only for the contradiction in his claim. "What, oh what, was that my adorable little nerd?" Syo jumped in as her busy hands stilled. "I want to be strong... so I'll..." his blush deepened at these words, "I'll stay like this... till I can be like that..."

"Oh-ho-hoooh! How intriguing!" cackled the serial killer as she threw her head back as if to further mock his claim when he'd been made so weak and vulnerable. "Well, if that's what you want, cutiepie," here, instead of snapping the suspender straps she unlatched both of them entirely, "they say what doesn't _kill_ you makes you stronger!"

With those harsh words, the murderous fiend jabbed at the pinned boy's waist with her fingers to sink them as deep as she'd need to for her cruel attack on the programmer's softness. Her hand collecting the fabric she'd found in her knuckles, with an especially cruel slowness, she drew the underwear out from the newly-loosened skirt's waistband till they splayed across his stomach like a flag of his humiliation. "Well, what have we here?"

It was in that moment the programmer remembered the pair he'd put on that morning: a pair of briefs styled after the bloomers he usually wore, pure white and covered in yellow flowers that from a distance looked so feminine that anyone managing to get a peek might mistake them for panties. Any blushing the programmer had been doing before soon became a shade of fire engine red.

"Oh, these are so frickin' cute! I think I'm gonna melt!" hollered the serial killer her finger steepled against the waistband. As that movement slowing till her knuckles returned to the iron grip she'd had on the before, her expression darkened. "Ripping them apart is gonna be _so_ fun." That plume of redness on his face was only bolstered by the realization of just how much Syo was going to act on her promise to make him 'stronger', his palms going sweaty as the constriction against his crotch went snugger and snugger.

Her only warning delivered, the Genocider quickly delivered a pull that put her initial tug to shame, shrinking the programmer's form-fitting briefs to a crushing hold on his private spot as she hiked the yellow waistband to his diaphragm. The kick from the pull impacted so hard against his pelvis that his hips and rear end flew off the floor for only a moment before being brought back down by the scissors still locking all of his limbs to it.

His green jacket pushing upward to expose his undershirt, Fujisaki's face strained with the harsh feeling of white fabric harshly enclosing on his one spot most in need of being treated gently yet never stopping. Syo hauling yet more of the floral-decorated fabric higher still until her closed fist ran along his chest, she held the gripped fabric there till the threads trembled with both her strength and Fujisaki's pain, loosening the pressure for only a moment down to his stomach before giving her worst pull yet that made the programmer shriek girlishly.

Unsatisfied with only that much, the legendary sadist went upright from her straddling position to clamber ever higher with both hands now locked around the waistband, dragging new slack from the space meant to cover her victim's buttocks through his legs so that she'd have that much more purchase of cotton to torment him with.

The underwear's dominance on his groin getting worse and worse, the programmer's signature tears streamed down the sides of his face and wet his fluffy hair before reaching the floor. As if apathetic to the pain she'd wrought, Syo again released her grip on the waistband to only his stomach before sending them jumping to his collarbones in a single rapid motion, the fabric encompassing every inch of his genitals now bashing against them like a club.

Smiling at her weapon's structural integrity, Syo squeezed the yellow waistband till her pale knuckles had gone even whiter, clambering again upward without releasing that grip till she sat with her knees splayed out on either side of Fujisaki's head, ready to utilize every last bit of leverage the new position granted her.

Fujisaki shivered at what sorts of pain she'd be afforded by this, in desperation choking down his cries as fast as he ever had in his life before she started again. "Pl-Please! No more...!" whimpered the programmer as his pelvic area ached from her mistreatment. "This hurts... it hurts so much..." he let out so high-pitched that it almost reminded Syo of a sheep bleating before a slaughter.

"Hmm... That's adorable and all, but I _said_ I was gonna rip these, sissy boy." Her index fingers hooked under the built-in fly as she prepared to act on all the terror spilling from her victim's eyes. "So man up and take it, ya wuss!" She wasted no time at all throwing all the force in her shoulders back as she hauled the waistband high enough to gag Fujisaki's screams with his own underwear.

Cramming his most sensitive spot to a claustrophobic tensity that pinched at every nerve he had down there, Fujisaki could only cry harder into the distorted yellow flowers that had been his favorite decal before all this, weak pleas peppering into those cries for Syo to stop despite her promise that she never would. His adrenaline shooting higher with every moment, the small boy was left hyper-aware of both the sweat building in his clothes and the popping noises of his underwear slowly giving out when pressed to their maximum against his body.

With her task in sight, Syo's knees pressed against the tops of Fujisaki's shoulders as she yanked up with all the strength madness gave her, also yanking the highest-pitched scream the programmer had in him with the final blow that his underwear could muster against his lower area before giving out.

In short order with that new level of cruelty, the tiny holes growing rapidly across the body of the briefs eclipsed the flowers to leave only broken bands of white and yellow, the fly snapping free from the yellow waistband the last of all and hanging over their previous owner's tear-streaked face like a broken slingshot. Fujisaki's hips were let down to the floor and his heavy breathing was quickly outpaced by his tormentor's laughter.

"GYAHAHAHAAAH! You look like someone messed you up good!" she paused as if searching for a reaction on his exhausted face. "Oh wait: guess that was me! Hahhahahaahaah!!" She almost held her sides from laughing.

The ache still pulsating across his crotch, the programmer could barely focus on anything she was saying, regaining all the wind her blows had knocked out of him little by little only to be pulled back to the torture session with the Genocider's punishing his lack of focus on her by shoving the same crotch fabric that'd confined his privates in what felt like ten percent less space than they did normally into his mouth, still attached to the broken waistband and making him waste every solitary bead of sweat that unbearable adrenaline has caused him, wanting to spit it out only for the serial killer to tighten his waistband against his cheeks like a cleave gag. The underwear wouldn't be coming out.

"Sorry, but a pantywaist like you needs a panty waist stuffed in your mouth! KYA-Hahahaah!" She stood as she spoke while still at his head, giving him an eyeful up her long skirt and making any redness in his face built from pain and stress join with another round of embarrassment. Those powerful fingers that hadn't even grown tired after putting him through that slowly reached up that skirt that itself slowly lifted to reveal her thigh scars to take a hold of her own underwear this time, a pair greyed from overuse.

Shimmying the bikini-style panties down her scarred thighs, in short order the serial killer wiggled out of her underwear to grip it at its hip in her left index and thumb. "Ready to finally learn what a real woman tastes like?" she asked without expecting an answer, though the programmer's widening eyes were answer enough for her. Crouching down at his head, the pinned programmer squirmed as best he could against the scissors once more only for his efforts to remain as futile as the last times he'd attempted it, Oowada's training clearly not putting him at the level to resist the world's most effective serial killer.

Grinning, she held the panties spread out between both thumbs and index fingers with its crotch panel hovering over his mouth and the rear over his forehead. "There's only _one_ thing that'll make that face of yours any cuter..." and at those sadistic words, she lowered the panties down to the teary-eyed computer genius' feminine face.

It only took a brief second for her to lock their hip-bands under his ears, but the seconds of realizing the depth of her cruelty afterward were really and truly confirmed by the awful smell quickly filling his nostrils as the crotch panel drove the unhygienic girl's ungodly scent into him like an endless wave. The smell quickly grew so painful against all of his senses if only from the greasiness against his cheeks and lips that his eyes watered for yet another reason. The rumors surrounding this girl's poor bathing habits had done little to convey just how awful her lower area could smell.

"Welp, my work's done here" the maniacal girl added with a wave as she went for the closet door. "I'll be back for my scissors... whenever. Might be a whole day depending on if Miss Morose takes over!" She cackled again at the notion while Fujisaki screaming into both gags for mercy that couldn't be heard. "Now you enjoy my generous gift or _else!_ " She threw open the door to slam it shut once just as fast, in the distance Fujisaki hearing what he hoped had been someone else sneezing.

As he inhaled once more if only from the soreness still attacking his groin in waves, he started to cry more softly than before but sorrowful than ever. All he wanted was to be stronger but no matter what he still got bullied. It wasn't fair.

As he bit down on the star-covered fly that'd been a part of his underwear, he wondered if he'd ever be free of this; both torturous scene his bully had created for him to suffer through and the bullying itself.


	3. No Need To Argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this installment, we send in a bunch of girls to mess with poor Chi. The character tags jumped with this one.

"Ugh... ouch!"

All at once, the tiny programmer was suspended entirely by the front of his underwear by the tallest girl doing it, a blonde princess lifting him with frightening ease to let his over-abused middle suffer the crushing intensity that came with that, all with an absolutely fascinated look on her face. "Hey, quit hogging!" complained another blonde instead standing behind him with far less height of her own and plenty of aggression to make up for it. In short order, the bright pink legbands of his briefs slid sharply through him once more to pronounce the agonizing pressure they'd already sent through his skinny rear and making his wail from before intensify. Almost as if competing, the two musicians present nodded back to one another before returning that violent pressure right back to the very middle between his legs as the lifted him up in a single coordinated bounce from the left and right of the garment, squeezing yet another wail from the boy's lungs.

"I was not 'hogging'!" Sonia protested as she took back the ground she'd lost with a particularly spirited yank that once again had the twin elastics scouring through Fujisaki on their way to squeezing his crotch once more and once more waking him shriek. "I was simply... taking a keen interest...!" she attempted to argue, leading the girl to her right to giggle. "How pervy" Maizono spoke up as she pulled her end of the leg bands sideways both to stabilize the small boy's center of gravity and partially to get in a peek at the space Sonia was describing. "I dunno if... I'd call it 'interesting'..." she finished with an odd degree of knowledge on the subject. Mioda undid her fellow musician's work with a hyper-energized yank that quickly had their shared victim's hands diving down to cover what he could. "If you ask Ibuki, this would make for some _great_ song lyrics!"

Fujisaki's face flushed redder at the notion of his humiliation being immortalized in song form, the tears beading at the corners of his eyes acting as more than testament to how much he didn't want that to happen. "P-Please... _don't_..." Fujisaki whimpered in a voice smaller than usual, choking back as many sobs as he could to be heard. "Hah!" the immature voice behind him jeered as its owner made his small voice go much louder with the force of her yank. "Haaaah!!" he cried out.

"If anything, that attitude is proof you deserve this, you weakling!" Saionji said too loudly in his ear as she kept him sitting on the thinnest possible line his pink briefs could become in their mission to split their tortured owner up the center. "As if these girly rags didn't do that job enough..." she continued with a harsh drop into the legholes only to catch him as painfully as she could before the other girls could get a shot at doing the same, as any spoiled brat did with her toys.

"Not so, Saionji-san" Sonia spoke up with an uncharacteristically serious look on her face, though its recipient doubted anything about to come out of her mouth wasn't just as frivolous as the rest. "In many western cultures, pink has, in fact, served as a symbol of masculine virility and hardiness." She gave yet another tug on her end of the garment, fingers practically digging into the fly of the briefs as if it somehow helped her point along, though all it really did was cause the programmer she was talking over to whine like a terrified puppy.

"Yeah, Chi being able to handle this much punishment is proof he's actually way tougher than he looks!" Mioda added as she unintentionally undermined what she was saying with the girlish squeal her subsequent yank drew out of the programmer who just wished they'd stop talking about him while he was sandwiched between all of them.

"Hmm..." Maizono added a small tug just to regain a level of control away from Mioda. "I don't know... I think pink just makes him look way cuter." Her next yank that quickly imbalanced the now fully-suspended programmer to his left side before dropping him back down to a brutal landing on that point all while he shrieked pitifully. "See? Wasn't that adorable?"

"Hmmp. I still say he's wimpy" Saionji spoke conclusively as she made her half of the boy's undergarments split his skinny rear with her cruelest pull yet as if hoping to bring out his loudest cry yet, coming close to it as he felt his sensitive rear suffer all the fiery sting that came with such a yank.

"Politeness! Compassion! Care for others! Fujisaki-san is an example of traditional masculinity!" Sonia shot back as the force of her words had her instinctively squishing the most sensitive part of his body between the leg bands she controlled and the small amount of cotton between them, close to trumping the shriek Saionji had brought out.

"You both need to give credit where credit is due! Chi is tough!" Mioda added with her own immediately painful yank to his right side, sending his body spiraling into a short session of bounces that had him catching himself with the hands he'd kept buried against his groin now pressing into his hips and thighs hoping to still the agony. "He can totally handle himself!" she added once more, killing the small boy's earlier efforts with more bounces.

Maizono wordlessly continued Mioda's bouncing spree with her own that had the programmer's long string of whines and whimpers peter out and fade into a thin string of barely audible wheezes and mewls. "Any decent publication would place him in the cute box" she said softly, as if her point was obvious.

Fujisaki couldn't keep up with them anymore, just trying his best to weather the storm of bounces their "argument" meant for him, the tears quickly turning to streams as he attempted to hold himself together in the process of holding his most private area from view. It humiliated him enough as it was that they'd all seen so much of his rear: the last thing he could handle was them seeing the rest.

The bounces increasing to a violent level, in the escalation of their bullying the programmer soon found himself getting jostled towards every direction like a pinball with all the merciless rubbing that brought upon the immensely sore places the briefs they'd all gotten hold of leaving those tear streams nowhere else to go but to become loud sobs begging for it to end.

The plucking noises of cottony threads reaching their natural limit and snapping in the hands of his captors was about to give him his wish in the worst way imaginable.

The briefs getting tugged on every side like the stretched-out surface of a trampoline that he'd been forced atop, soon enough the most experienced bully of the lot grinned sadistically before throwing the last ounce of her strength into the heftiest pull she could muster that instantly made Fujisaki shriek. In too few seconds for him to acknowledge what was about to happen in light of how painfully his leg holes were rammed against his rear cleft, the threads of the pink briefs all gave up in unison in the midst of their final trip through their owner and then quickly came apart in the grips of each other girl present before giving out in the grip of the blonde dancer who had engineered it, as she'd planned in wanting to be the last one to torture him.

All it took was that motion for Fujisaki to come tumbling towards the dancer, who gracefully stepped aside to allow him to land in the heap she'd planned, hands displaced from the one spot he'd been protecting the most closely purely in reaction to the pain. Saionji couldn't stop herself from grinning at the splayed-out mess she'd left her victim in, on display from every angle for all the girls present to take in and humiliate him with their eyes. "Told ya he's a weakling" she added without so much as an indication for the sore spot all eyes were upon.

Maizono came off the least affected, though Saionji had hardly expected her to react the way she tried to play herself up in those magazine interviews. "I... still say he's cute." Mioda awkwardly rubbed the back of her head while Sonia sighed with an arm around her other arm kept at her side, not especially sure how to speak up. "Perhaps we should give Fujisaki-san some privacy now" she added in some attempt to steer the conversation away from her losing the argument. "Not like it matters now" Mioda countered, casually indicating how much they'd already seen. "But whatevs. Let's get lunch" she moved on as she moved first towards the exit of the girl's locker room.

Saionji, still grinning ear-to-ear, quickly raced ahead past Mioda while throwing "loser has to pay!" as she did, leading to the rocker chasing her down while Sonia allowed herself to follow much slower, clearly not minding the idea of treating the others. Maizono was the last to leave, as fit her being the only member of class 78 there besides Fujisaki himself. "I feel like this won't mean much, but... I'll definitely replace the pair we kinda... destroyed" she said with a sheepish undertone to her voice, smile softening as she moved towards the exit too. " _And_ I'll make sure to find some even cuter pairs." With that, she was out the door, leaving the small boy to writhe in a combined state of pain and humiliation.

Rolling onto his side with one hand against his sore rear and another cupping his sore crotch, the programmer's soft tears came out slower but fuller than ever in how continuously they did. "I-I'm... not weak..." the boy whimpered his last before finally sobbing for real.

He had to tell himself that to escape how weak he felt right now.


	4. Grind You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one. Enoshima rips Chi's briefs off while face-sitting him.

"Ooooh..." the auburn-haired boy moaned pitifully into the perfectly-shaped mounds of flesh that were smothering all such noises.

Enoshima leaned with her full weight backward onto the programmer as if trying to flatten the pillow his head rested atop, both to acquaint him with the redness of the G-string that was splitting her cheeks and, more importantly, to give her heftiest pull yet on the snow-white briefs to flatten out the tiny zone those briefs were meant to protect.

"Pipe down and take it, baby boy! We got lottsa wedgieing to do!" she threw in yet more violent tugs from both the left and right as if to cover all grounds for him to suffer under, crushing him so thoroughly that the uneven distribution of cotton had his back-most waistband sliding down his bottom till only his own weight was holding it there.

"Mmmpph!" Fujisaki whined uselessly into the fashionista's well-proportioned rear while wishing he didn't have to if only it'd keep him from having to breathe in, lines of her sweat making their way sluggishly down his face to showcase just how badly he was losing that battle.

The thong growing close enough that it could snap down to the right side of his nose while his lips could have kissed it, Fujisaki shrieked internally as tears streamed down his own cheeks to join the coat of sweat; he was sure she'd turned the dorm room's temperature up before starting.

"Gotta say, kinda impressed the rest of you is fun-sized" the psychotic blonde chuckled as she worked the briefs' fly into her fingers to yank that much more viciously, the resultant whimper her butt hadn't fully snuffed out making it clear to her he was close to pleading her to stop. She wasn't going to.

Giving a cruel pull that brought the legholes up past his exposed nipples, Enoshima felt her breasts -barely contained by her skimpy bra- shake with the ferocity of it and felt the boy shake in strained agony that those minuscule motions couldn't so much as convey at the intensity he was feeling this.

Smiling to herself as she prepared to bring out more reactions like those, Enoshima curled her toes for a few seconds against her designer silk sheets before tightening her knuckles till they whitened around the white waistband in preparation for how hard she was about to pull. Fujisaki could only tell what was coming from the dread-inducing delay between yanks that soon had him trembling anew in total apprehension for what she might do next. A few seconds went by that had him taking in an unwelcome inhalation of her butt before she took off on her assault in full force.

Sending the small bit of fabric now packed with force into the small boy with her mightiest lean back yet, Fujisaki's entire face was encompassed by her in every angle till to instantly silence the scream he wanted to let out as the ungodly durable briefs he'd chosen to wear underwent levels of pressure no cotton possibly could, the force that came throwing his hips off the bed with a kick he felt all the way up to his stomach while the leg bands went past it.

The telltale snapping sounds soon replaced his cries beneath her in volume till there was no chance of avoiding the true terror of this punishment, in a few moments coming apart at key points in its cotton structure with some truly unbearable sorts of pain for his sensitive front to endure. In no time at all, the middle-seam of those brutalized briefs shattered into a single band to crawl across his stomach while the one place they were designed to protect were left exposed. Enoshima sized him up for a few seconds, absentmindedly grinding into him for good measure, before sighing and then pushing herself up on her hands and off the tortured programmer. "Welp... guess that's that, baby boy..."

His waistband now resembling a belt stretched out and laid across his stomach while knowing she'd seen everything, Fujisaki could do little else but roll his head from the pillow towards the side of the bed she'd gotten off on, wanting to cry even harder at how meaningless his misery had been by how easily she could just brush him off once she couldn't torture him anymore. Nothing in the world could stop her from getting herself dressed again and then heading out the door. "Make sure to wear stronger tighty-whities next time, nerd. I'll be back for you later, sooo," she turned her head back to him with a girly head tilt, "you stay right there like a good boy." As her hands closed around the door knob, she added "or else."

Hands venturing down to cover up his aching groin now that she was gone to not judge him any more for being "weak" or some other mean collection of words, Fujisaki rolled onto his side, away from the door, to cry properly, both from the pain and from the terror of what else she might have in store for him.

Shaking atop the silk sheets, hands buried between his legs and humiliated worse than he'd ever been before, Fujisaki stopped trying to think about how much worse she could make this. He knew perfectly well she'd have no issue finding a way.

That let him keep on crying solely because of how much it hurt.


	5. Not The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (possibly/probably) Tsumiki ignores the Hippocratic Oath in the service of tormenting Chi.

"Wait, wait, wait!" cried out the caramel-haired young boy who found himself unable to defend that fact as he was sent through the infirmary door in just a medical robe.

"Oh... how interesting" was the first thing he heard as the school's resident nurse looked up from her paperwork, turning in her chair at just the right angle for him to receive an inevitable look at her black and white panties from beneath her unreasonably short dress. In the midst of the blush this sent across his cheeks, he was able to briefly wonder if such an outfit was truly medical.

Still less-than-able to effectively defend himself, Chihiro Fujisaki came back from an awkward pause with a downward tilt of his head as shame came through his eyes. "I-I'm sorry... I think... that there's been some sort of mix-up..." was the first and only thing he managed to come out with, knowing it sounded pathetic. "I didn't th-think that... measuring day... would turn out like th-this." The small boy's shame overflowing at this point, his soft blush could only increase from then as the nurse got up from her seat to move in closer, a distinctive wiggle in her hips inevitably drawing his eyes by instinct alone.

"So that's how it is, huh?" she added with a cooing air in her voice as she bent down to his level, bringing her cleavage directly into his purview as she did and making him blush that much harder. "Well, cute as you are... I do need to ask," she said as she pushed a strand of hair away from the left side of her face, "are you sure you weren't just sneaking in to get a peek at the girls getting their measurements taken?"

Instantly, Fujisaki's face lit up for a different reason as urgency filled his eyes. "N-N-N- _No!_ Not at all, I swear!" he practically shrieked at a pitch high enough that anyone outside the room might mistake it for coming from a girl. "I-I-I would never-!" he attempted to start only for the taller woman's hands once resting on her hip to rapidly come down on the hem of his hospital gown to toss it open without a hint of hesitation, let alone shame. "No lying now, you naughty boy" she spoke with a flirtatious air to her subject too paralyzed by shock to respond. "It's only fair the punishment for peeking should be getting peeked at." That would be the only moments he'd get to defend himself before the punishment started.

Unable to prevent his own exposure, Fujisaki's arms that would have been either trying to yank the gown closed or at least come down upon the area being exposed were instead pinned to his sides as the dark-haired woman's nails clasped on its sides to yank it all the way down his shoulders till it could leave him completely defenseless in only his snow-white briefs. The programmer was too mortified to speak outside of a few babbled half-words.

Far too interested by this point by the exceedingly stereotypical pair of underwear the shorter boy had on, the nurse found herself exploring further as her hands went from the robe to the undergarments themselves, their wearer frozen by both familiar terror of what such a thing usually meant for a nerd like him and from sheer humiliation. Rather than wait for him to catch up to what was about to happen any further, his captor went straight to work pulling the waistband she'd clasped in a somehow worse direction than if she'd elected to just bully him; this would likely be far worse.

The waistband opening up to expose its hidden treasure, Fujisaki was helpless by now to prevent the nurse from taking a perfect glance and then some of the pale, hairless space the fly of his briefs was meant to cover. By then too many seconds had gone by to take it back or hope that he could somehow try to cover himself somehow: she'd had plenty of time to see him from every detail the imagination could want for and then some. His face had gone beet-red by this point, and the horridly demeaning sound that followed somehow made him go just a bit redder.

"Tiny..." she giggled as she hit the end of her inspection, still holding the waistband outstretched as if surprised herself at what she was seeing, another giggle following shortly after. "P... P- _Please...!_ " the programmer managed to get out as he regained the first word that usually came out while being bullied, only for the nurse's cool-violet eyes to meet his without a hint of mercy, wordlessly moving onto the second half of his punishment. Fujisaki had nowhere to go as the hand was met by its opposite to yank the briefs in the direction he feared at the start.

In an unspeakably painful motion, Fujisaki felt himself get crushed in a rapid-fire motion as his kicking legs were drawn off the floor in a long, hefty motion that squished his length inward with the rest of his most sensitive anatomy, the pure white pouch meant to protect it now violently decreasing in size as its payload of fabric touched more of his chest than it did his manhood. All the programmer could do was squeal sharply as his heels shook in her grasp.

"My, oh my..." she spoke dreamily as she gave a light jump of the fabric that visibly made his eyes twist inward from the force of it, his fluffy hair shimmering with the threads she held such perfect command over. "You certainly are a cute one..." she continued as she held the boy suspended while his bottom carried the rest of the weight his crotch was currently bearing the brunt of with such sharpness that it rode up between his rear globes as well. "I guess there's only one thing left to do."

Fujisaki didn't want to think about what she meant by that, but whether he liked it or not, he was about to; probably for the next month at least.

With her most furious jolts yet, the nurse dropped and rapidly caught the boy by his briefs like a yo-yo with all intention of making him feel each and every landing on his groin as the threads screamed out with their wearer. Nerves ablaze from the intensity of the pressure ramming itself up against his middle in a single wall of agonizingly-durable cotton, Fujisaki wailed and whined continuously as the bungee-dropping continued like a terrifying ride he desperately wanted to get off but couldn't. The telltale signs of the legbands and cottony fly snapping apart at multiple key points in their structure let him know he'd be getting that wish in the worst possible way.

Without hesitation, the nurse drew the last bit of slack out of the briefs that were already so near their breaking point, a low-key grin communicating to the boy whose eyes were clenched too tightly to see it that she would be finishing him off soon. With a short few, especially painful jounces that had his middle-most collapsing brutally on the flattening layer of crackling fabric, soon enough the underwear's mid-section finally gave out at the seam, releasing the pained boy towards the floor while his victimizer continued to hold him up from falling completely with the remains of his briefs tightening around his armpits. Uncaring, she gave them yet another final pull to bring them up from his sides, past his arms and, in particular, past his cringing face so contorted in pain from what had just happened to him, his reddened face probably beyond the point of humiliation by then.

Finally released onto the floor with his also-sore rear end being cooled by tiles, the programmer was at last able to cup his newly-not-so-private area with his hands cupping around it, partially out of some hope of soothing the aching down there. The girl that had put him through all that allowed him that short moment of modesty before leaning down to meet his level with what he was especially disturbed to realize was a friendly smile. "I hope you've learned your lesson about being a peeping tom." Her smile momentarily fell away as she added "I'm assuming it won't happen again," before the smile returned. "Right?"

Unwilling to argue for the sheer terror of what else she might do, Fujisaki just nodded vigorously with a string of "yes!" and "I promise!" variations making their way from his throat tired from shrieking.

"Good" she finished with a conclusiveness that scared him, though if nothing else it meant he was home-free: at least in theory.

The toes of her heels casually sliding the hospital gown back behind herself towards her desk, the nurse kept her eyes trained on him before letting out a disturbingly friendly "you may go now." The tone of it alone sent a chill down Fujisaki's spine, to say nothing of the implication.

She had no plan of letting him get out of this punishment without further humiliation, and at this point, the routinely meek boy couldn't conjure up a single word to convince her otherwise, his hands just cupping his special place a tad closer in some vain wish to keep her from seeing any more. The closest thing to a mercy available to him was the hope that she'd be the only one today to see him naked if he was careful. Speaking with that same level of carefulness, the programmer stood up with great difficulty both for how strained he still was between the legs and for how closely he wanted to keep his hands where they were. "R-Right away... Ma'am..."

With that moment's difficulty, the programmer was out the door, hands still covering himself the best he could and doing nothing to stop her from taking in the full sight of his exposed bottom. She'd seen absolutely everything now, the shuttering of the infirmary doors closing behind him capping off the entire punishment she'd doled.

"Ah... such a cute boy" she spoke allowed before returning to her work.


	6. Out On The Tiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enoshima ties up Chi (naked) in the girl's showers to be later found by Yumeno and Saionji. Humiliation ensues.  
> Warning: chapter contains a female wedgie.

"...the heck is _this_...!?"

Chihiro Fujisaki's already-reddened face lit up all the more at the miserable state he'd been left in inside the girls-only showers. Hands tied above his head to one of the exposed pipes and painfully aware of how ready he looked for a shower; stripped down to nothing save for his birthday suit and unable to so much as escape the eyes of the gobsmacked dancer and the similarly-short and similarly gobsmacked girl next to her. In some miserable hope of preventing them from seeing any more than they already had, he raised his right thigh as high as it would go to cover as much as his shame as it could, though it was rendered moot as the curious pair approached closer.

"Wow... that skeezy fashion model got you _really_ good this time, huh?" the dancer asked as she pulled Yumeno behind her by the sleeve, the little mage mostly concerned with pulling her witch hat down to avoid being "corrupted" as she'd likely put it. "Ehhh... this kind of tribute is really weird..."

Wrists trembling within the ties around them, the programmer let out a whine at how utterly incapable he was of escaping their eyes, already failing to escape the traditional dancer completely undressing the situation that'd led to this. "P-Please... can you just... let me down?" His voice sounded even more broken and nervous than the two had ever heard it.

The last thing he wanted to see was Saionji's hand raising to her chin as if she was _thinking_ about it.

A pouty look coming over her face, the blonde complained "that sounds so boring, though!" before turning to the redhead she'd arrived with. "Don't you have something good in that bag of tricks of yours?" Finally removing a hand from her hat's brim to catch an unintentional glimpse of the naked boy in front of her once more, Yumeno swerved her purview towards one of the inner pockets of her coat before answering back "well, I _do_ have this enchanted instrument that mages like me have been using to draw mystical circles since ancient times." She'd revealed a small sharpie in the time she'd taken to finish her spiel. Saionji's pout turned to a bratty grin.

"That'll be perfect!" Saionji spoke in a worryingly lively voice as she snatched the marker from the magician, the little mage once again turning to look away before she could leave some remark to not waste too much ink.

Eyes warbling in fear as the infamously sadistic dancer came closer with a frightening *pop* as the cap left her marker, Fujisaki felt himself shrink backward before the rope around his wrists effectively reeled him back towards her oncoming abuse. Her bratty grin soon stretching across her face, Fujisaki felt those warbling eyes clench shut in fear at seeing what she was about to do and was quickly brought back to the girl's bullying by feeling the moist and thoroughly unwelcome sensation of black sharpie against his stomach, the swish of its tip squeaking against his bare skin -ending uncomfortably near his lower half- with a squeak to match his own. Fujisaki could hardly bare to look at what she'd written, but the crack in his left eyelid he allowed himself to peer through ended up mortifying him with what he saw.

'Worm' with an actual worm drawn in the shape of an arrow, pointing embarrassingly at his exposed genitals. Fujisaki whined audibly as his face reddened.

"Totally fits, doesn't it?" Saionji re-grabbed his attention with a wide smirk, using the opportunity of his eyes being open this time to draw another creature on his nude body, 'shrimp' written across his chest with two of the mentioned crustaceans forming the 'S'. "A shrimp like you deserves to be reminded!" Behind her, Yumeno ignored the urge to remind her that Fujisaki was taller than her, at this point just waiting to get her marker back.

Finding some amount of the strength he'd been trying so hard to build in himself and finding the nerve getting lost in the back of his throat, Fujisaki could only mumble out something that sounded like a plea for mercy before Saionji stepped gracefully to his side to bring the sharpie's tip licking in ticklish strokes under his arms that eventually spelled out 'Girly Boy' at just such an angle that he'd never be able to tell what she wrote until he got down. That fact frightened him even further.

Moving naturally on feet light enough to belong to a trained dancer, Saionji gave a disgusted scoff at how helpless her victim here truly was to whatever strong people like her decided to do to them for fun. "If you had any undies on, I'd have definitely pulled them over your head by now." Saioniji instead bent down to the level of his impressively feminine globes, stilling his fearful trembles of the threat she'd just implied with a newly-terrified stillness as her marker's tip added 'Wedgie' to the left side of his lower back and 'Dweeb' to the right. "I hope someone reads this and rips your undies off so fast that you cry like a baby!" Fujisaki whimpered girlishly as if he'd been trying to say "anything but that!" and failed.

Smirking to herself once more, she turned her attention to his bubbly rear and wrote her most elaborate message yet: 'Property of' on the left cheek and 'Saionji' on the right. "Of course, when they do they'll know right away that you're mine." Yumeno muttered a remark about how unlikely it was the dancer could learn a spell to enthrall herself a servant that easily. Saionji made a mental note to rip hers first, for being such a dork.

Standing back up from her crouching position, Saionji nearly completed the circle around her prey with a note that his other forearm had nothing on it, seeking to rectify that by writing 'Nerd' in that spot, the closeness to his inner arms making the programmer let out a strained giggle out of surprise. "Of _course_ a pervy shut-in like you would enjoy this kind of thing" Saionji added for the express purpose of humiliating him harder than ever, the subsequent shaking of his head doing nothing to dispel her words. "Keep still, loser! Or I'll invite Mahiru-nee-chan here to take a _whole_ bunch of pictures of your special place!" Whether or not the photographer would actually do it was irrelevant: the threat alone was more than enough to keep him statue-frozen as she wrote 'Loser' across his forehead.

The wet, rubbery nub finally breaking contact with his face, Fujisaki could do little else but cry a few small tears at the corners of his eyes as she stepped away with a mean smile to admire the personal art piece she'd turned him into, not a solitary hint of regret or concern for how miserable he looked. Yet still somehow not entirely satisfied at how much she'd added to his already-highly-humiliating situation, with a swivel of her head she turned her attention towards the other girl she'd walked in here with who still would much rather have nothing to do with such bullying.

Saionji would make sure she took part one way or another.

In a flash that only years of bullying could train, the dancer's fingers were quickly underneath the mage's coat, her skirt waistband and then her slightly-sweaty pantyhose -there was a reason they came to the showers- and then finally her target beneath all of those. In yet another flash that momentarily yanked Fujisaki's attention away from his own grief, Yumeno's soft gasp was rapidly turned into a girlish yelp as her bright orange panties with black coloring along its waistband and leg bands were yanked sharply out of the protection of the many layers she was so used to wearing for her act. The intensity of Saionji's pull immediately made her leather boots slip out from under her and more painfully into her underwear, her hat soon joining the tiles her feet had been atop seconds before, leaving her to do little else but groan in both pain and the fact she didn't want her favorite hat to get dirty.

Whether it was the subsequent yelps she made as she was taken further off-guard by Saionji's tugs or perhaps the unexpected cuteness of her choosing to wear Halloween colors on her panties, the effect of seeing the adorable magician being wedgied in front of him had exactly the sort of effect it'd have on any male; even him.

The tingle starting small as the blood flowed faster through his loins, Fujisaki found himself both surprised and disturbed at the vigor of his member's first twitch, only going faster from there as it was pumped full of his unwanted arousal and enlargened by each of Yumeno's pained cries. "Owwie! Owwwieee-heee! I'll definitely put a curse on you if you keep this up!"

Saionji refused to end the torment, a short glance away from her second target and towards her first one revealing her intentions coming together. "Wow..." she started again in her most teasing voice yet, turning on her heel and similarly turning the mage exclusively, and rather violently, by her underwear towards what she was seeing. "You should be happy, Yumeno. Look at how much this perv is getting off on your undies getting pulled!" With her words came another cruel shock wave running through the black leg bands and into Yumeno's bottom, though she managed to be more concerned by the embarrassment of both seeing a naked boy up close like this and being made aware of what Saionji had just said. No hat to pull over her eyes, the mage could do little else but blushingly look away from the width and the length of it; she was definitely being corrupted right now.

Jaw wide with any words that would help him deny what she was saying, Fujisaki could only sob those denials as tears of humiliated shame blurred his view of the pair that he couldn't blink away; he knew now if he shut his eyes she'd only say that proved she was right.

That was what bullies _always_ did.

Moving onto the last thing her bullying instincts told her to do, Saionji released the mage's colorful underwear to let her fall uselessly onto the floor, moaning when she got there about how many lifetimes of bad luck all three of them were in for. Recovering her marker as she bent down, Saionji drew herself closer to Fujisaki's manhood that she'd gone out of her way to do this to, the programmer unable to do much else but whimper as she took in its full glory from more angles than likely anyone had ever seen it in; there was no hiding from how much she'd seen now and even the attempt to keep himself silent was broken when she gave its tip a light flick with her index finger. "God, boys like you that pretend to be all soft are the worst."

Turning her sights towards his skinny thighs, she chuckled under her breath as she sent a shiver all through his body from the familiar caress of the felt tip. "I hope every last one of you softies gets kicked here so hard that you can't breed anymore!" Not even Fujisaki's strongest resolve could keep him from squeaking like a mouse at both the coldness of the marker and thought of her carrying that threat out when he could do nothing to stop her.

Overwhelmed by distraught trembles as the tip glided swiftly along his inner and outer thighs, Fujisaki let out one last whimper as her fury slowed to match the slow build-up of her satisfaction in what she'd done. At this point, he could hardly bear to look, but her words pulled him right back to his shame as they always did. "It wouldn't be so bad if you had anything worthwhile" she finished with a giggle.

From all the lines of code he'd speed-read in his time, he needed no more than a split-second to pick out the branding she'd marked him with: '2 cm' on his left thigh with an arrow pointing inward and 'Kick Me' on his right doing the same. This time he couldn't stop himself from audibly whimpering at her judgments, those whimpers turning back to cries soon after. Her work done, Saionji threw the felt marker aside without its cap towards the mage who owned it and was still cringing in pain and embarrassment at what'd been done to her sensitive place and what seeing it done to her had done to Fujisaki. She wouldn't mind placing a curse on him too.

Standing up properly, Saionji moved away from the programmer to Yumeno's side, giving her a terse "Get up, you drama queen, I didn't even wedgie you _that_ hard." Yumeno, with a lazy and clearly irritated moan mentioned something about getting Chabashira to wedgie the daylights out of the dancer later before she got up too. It became clearer from the direction of the building conversation that he -and his predicament- were becoming less and less relevant to them by the second "W-W-Wait!" Fujisaki practically wailed. "Aren't you... going to untie me now!?"

"Why would I do something dumb like that after I went through all that trouble?" Saionji shot back as if it was some obvious answer, another awful smirk making its way onto her lips. "A pervy boy like you deserves some humiliation anyway." Yumeno, having recovered her hat at this point, toyed with its tip before answering "even if she's a bully... I kinda agree with her" the mage added darkly. Clearly, she took his reaction to her nearly getting her undies shredded off her as a personal insult. The programmer's expression dropped to something resembling dread-filled despair. "P-Please!" was all he could get out before the pair turned their back on him, Yumeno with a particularly undignified waddle as her fingers dug through both the hems of her skirt in some attempt to adjust herself that was made all the more futile by the tightness of her nylons. "Nyeeh... they're really... _really_ high up..." she complained aloud, a second after that noticing the tufts of orange and black still peeking out over her skirt waistband that her coat mercifully hid from view. "You're _definitely_ getting the 'your-underwear-will-shrink-two-sizes-everyday' curse" she added as the shower room exit drew closer.

"Yeah, I'm _so_ scared" Saionji shot back as their voices grew more distant, carried only by the shower room's echos and close to inaudible as the outside light entered the room from the door. Fujisaki's terrified state left him nothing else to plea for and no mercy he could imagine them giving; they really and truly were just leaving him like this, alone with the shower's vapors, in such a totally degraded state for some other girl to no-doubt come across when she too came here for her shower. The thought of it alone brought him his closest to crying yet, understanding just how much fodder the dancer had left on his nude body for those hypothetical girls to make fun of with; as if there wasn't already far more material than any bully ever needed to pick on someone small and weak.

He hated being this weak _so_ much.

"More importantly, that marker was permanent, right? If I wasn't, I'm gonna yank those over your head next time" Saionji asked casually and then threatened casually to the clumsily-plodding mage who still hadn't managed to fix the last wedgie she'd given her.

The door shut behind them before he could hear Yumeno's answer, and not knowing it was the thing that made his already-dread-filled-self plateau with something akin to despair.

Fujisaki started to cry like a baby


	7. Chiquita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enoshima forces Chi in a yellow banana hammock and soon has him kissing both her and her sister's asses.
> 
> I'd also like to note that I normally like to use song titles for stories, but calling this one "Chiquita" was too important a pun for my pun-loving brain to ignore.

"Open up _wide_ , nerd boy."

Chihiro Fujisaki couldn't even begin to describe his discomfort right now. Somehow, _somehow_ he'd been reduced down to his underwear in front of two girls from his class; perhaps one of the harshest parts of that being that it wasn't even his underwear. Enoshima mentioned something about the 'garment' he was wearing being an item from a fashion line she was currently promoting, for men. The way its yellow band sunk so cleanly between his rear cheeks made him near-desperate to pick it loose if not for the fear that her or her raven-haired sister wouldn't just put it back there.

Instead what he was faced with was that raven-haired girl with her similarly raven-black panties rolled down her thighs and bent low towards him so that even on his knees he'd have no issue keeping at face-level with the lithe backside she sported. "Bend a little lower, Mukuro."

She just _had_ to bring it closer to his mouth rather than his eyes.

"Suck it up, Chi... my trashbag sister is only the appetizer before you get to the main course" the fashionista added. Fujisaki with his lips pushed together hard as if he was merely imagining the sourness of having to taste the soldier's rear could do little else but shift his apprehensive gaze about the dorm room hoping for any escape that wouldn't end in him running through the halls in such a humiliating yellow "banana hammock" as the blonde had called it. He couldn't even begin to imagine where in the room she'd stashed his usual clothes, bringing him closer and closer to the miserable fact that the only way he was getting out of here with so much as a sliver of his dignity would be to do as he's told. The programmer gulped.

Frightened of wasting time -especially before his bully spoke up about as much- Fujisaki slowly and weakly leaned in on tightened muscles with a degree of hope that the soldier's hadn't been exercised in any hot or sweaty environment that day.

The smell hitting his nose before he could get close enough to tell with his eyes in the room's darkness, the programmer resisted the urge to let out a disgusted "blegh" noise, resigning himself to experiencing that terrible flavor on his tongue next as he forced himself to lean more forward than ever in the hopes of getting it over with.

As if growing bored of his hesitation, the fashionista leaned forward herself -he swore he could hear a*boing* sound from her chest when she did- to smack him in the back of his head of fluffy hair so as to send him shooting forward at a speed his lips weren't prepared for from the mere physical impact, the sensation on the rest of his mouth not faring much better.

As suspected, she reeked of sourness that proved she'd absolutely kept up with her training, to an extent he was convinced from how toned her rear felt on his face that she didn't need. Sourness soon being replaced by something between saltiness and bitterness, the programmer gulped once more before making himself suckle with a humiliating *chuuu* noise to let the twins know he'd given her backside a complete kiss, slowly bringing himself away with a sharp gasp that he wished had done a better job of replacing the taste in his mouth with fresh air.

The soldier noticeably blushing as she reached down to pull her panties back up over her hips, she turned herself away from the captive nerd to step aside for her sister's turn. Stepping before the smaller boy with the confidence of a lingerie model, the blonde turned herself around on a single graceful heel to push her skirt up in the direction her sister's had just come down from: once more, she was wearing a black and red thong that nearly made the programmer squeak at how skimpily it allowed him to see her fashion model form.

Realizing his break would be exactly as short-lived as the pair were implying, Fujisaki gulped down another taste of Ikusaba's cheeks still fresh on his lips -he could taste it on the back of his tongue now- and mimed his actions from before to see if he could get this done quickly enough to satisfy the fashionista's sadistic wishes enough for them to let him go. Bullies were supposed to leave you alone once they got bored, after all.

What instead followed was an impact against the back of his head much more forceful than the last as the soldier who's stealth abilities had gotten her behind him before he'd even realized it to now shove his entire head -and face by extension- forward into the awaiting plush cheeks of the younger twin's rump.

Just like that he could feel both of those cheeks meeting his own at such a force that it made his own cheeks squish together to push his lips into a highly unwelcome pucker, immediately tasting far more of the girl than he ever thought he would with any girl. All those internet videos couldn't even come close to preparing him for this level of lewdness.

The soldier not letting up despite all the weak noises he was making, Enoshima matched her sister's rhythm with a noticeable grinding motion as she kept herself bent; the programmer had heard Americans describe it as 'twerking'. On his _face_.

Struggling uselessly to get away, the domination of the twins overpowered all of them so utterly that by the minute-mark, he'd finally given up completely to outright let them have their fun. There was no use in stopping it now after how much had already happened. Sensing her prey's will break apart, the fashionista slowed herself till there was an eventual cessation of all motion, moving herself upright to look over her shoulder at the pitiful display she'd made of Class 78's computer geek. She scoffed at how helpless he still managed to look even when nothing was happening to him. "Man, you really are a little bitch, aren't you?"

This time she bent herself down while looking him straight in the eye, close enough to his face that she could almost smell herself. "All that face-time with my Goddess-level ass and _this_ is the most you could get up?" At that, his eyes were drawn towards her wiggling toe that pointed towards the small pocket of yellow fabric currently containing his manhood, each and every wiggle threatening to step on it. Fujisaki was smart enough to realize quickly that he'd somehow insulted her. "N-N- _No!_ Y-Your, uh... ass, is... very nice! I swear!" he forced himself to say in the hopes of appeasing her any way that would end in her brutalizing his to tears.

"God, even I didn't expect you to go there, you horny little shit" she spoke with some kind of air between amused and annoyed. "Guess I better do _something_ before you go getting any wrong ideas..." she finished as she leaned down past him this time.

The feeling of her breasts against the top of his head made it clear what she planned to do and he didn't even have the chance to beg before she did.

All at once the male thong she'd forced upon him plunged the deepest into him than any pair of underwear ever had in his life; the fact he had so many experiences to compare to would have likely made him cry if the burning sensation of it wasn't doing that already.

His rear cleft being viciously sawed by the thin, yellow string sharper and sharper by the second as it came to support his weight, right away the whole of that weight came to fall upon his groin that was already being compacted down by the snugness of his "hammock" and was now being actively flattened as his knees left the floor. Pain shooting through all the nerves in his lower half at a new speed that even someone as bullied as he'd been wasn't prepared for, Fujisaki's sobs rapidly turned up higher and higher pitched at yet another speed he didn't know his voice could jump to, cracking to an off-key flute-like sound as she finished lifting him completely off the floor into what he hoped wouldn't become a bounce and yet did.

Like a paddleball on the end of a string, Enoshima rose and then lowered the feather-weight programmer over and over in an up-and-down motion that all-but-guaranteed he'd not be walking out of here normally, or anywhere else for the next week for that matter. Being dropped down into the crushing pocket of yellow fabric and then violently bungeed back up with all that tension coursing through his rear, Fujisaki could only faintly maintain the continuous scream that kept forcing its way out of his throat till only hoarseness was left. Soon enough, just when he wondered if the unbearably humiliating and unbearably painful wedgie would never end, at last, the thong he'd been forced into when its most rigid against all of his lower parts and then snapped with an audible noise to let him make his own barely-audible squeak when he hit the floor. He wasn't entirely sure if his voice was supposed to sound that high-pitched and was now left wondering how long _that_ would last.

"Yeah, but a pervy boy like you loved every second of that..." Enoshima spoke confidently as she dusted off her hands. "So I guess that means you're gonna _love_ this" she added with a particularly sadistic grin as she indicated her sister to go to work.

Before the programmer could react to the waves of agony making their way all through his crotch, it was soon being dragged in another painful manner along the carpeted floor as the sisters yanked him along with a hand on an ankle each. Perhaps too preoccupied with that horrid feeling, he couldn't so much as get out a single protest at the realization they were bringing him towards the door.

And before the second or third protest that would likely sound more like a plea could get out from his lips that still tasted like despair, Fujisaki was interrupted by the sound of the door being thrown open so that he could be thrown out of it. It only took a few seconds for it all to happen, but that's all that his useless attempts to escape had amounted to for him to end up buck naked in the hallway.

"M-My... my clothes are still..." he spoke aloud on the verge of tears.

The sound of voices heading from around -he briefly remembered something about classes being over early that day- the corner cut off even that thought as he realized how unlikely it'd be to explain why he was in such a humiliating state.

"It's over..." the programmer whimpered; for both his reputation and his chances of preventing this sort of thing from happening in the future.

It'd likely happen even more often, if anything.


	8. Call Of The Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Enoshima locks Chi in a closet with three girls high on aphrodisiacs and looking to take out any sadistic urges they might be nursing out on him. I'd also like to note that this commission gave me a chance to indulge my love for the SoniGiri ship, so that was appreciated.

"Oh..." the blonde princess let out softly and yet from the very bottom of her womanly voice in something between a surprised gasp and a loving sigh. "Oh _myyy!_ "

Crouching low in the center of the closet he's just been locked in wearing only a ruby-red pair of bikini-cut panties that did little to cover the parts he was most concerned with, Chihiro Fujisaki could do little else but cower in place on his shaky knees as the three wild animals he'd been locked in here with encroached on him.

"Sonia-san..." Kirigiri spoke up in a similarly light and airy voice unbecoming of her usual stern and clinical self, the lilac-haired young woman joined hers with the blonde's as she pulled the princess closer by a single arm around her shoulder. "What say we... make good on Enoshima-san's generous offer?"

 _Kyouko Kirigiri_ speaking highly of Enoshima? Fujisaki knew at that point the lot of them must have been dosed with enough aphrodisiac to last several hours, which had him crouching lower on his trembling knees as if hoping to shrink from their sights despite all three of them being laser-locked on his nearly-nude form, in particular at the spot his palms were both doing their best to cover.

"Yeah... a real mage knows not to let a high-quality potion go to waste..." Yumeno finished for the other two, fingers twitching in front of her in ticklish revolutions as if she was trying to cast a spell to liberate him of the one piece of cloth still protecting his heavily-compromised modesty.

For the first time in the programmer's life, he found himself legitimately intimidated by one of her inane ramblings about magic.

Fully cornered at this point, the first and only thing Fujisaki could get past his lips clenched in fear was a weak "Please, no..."

Making it clear that his appeal would be ignored with yet another step forward, Kirigiri took charge as she always did with a gloved hand shooting down to clasp tightly on the programmer's skinny forearm, lifting it till he himself could nearly be lifted by it to her eye-level, the sudden lack of support around the area that hand had been covering making it bounce slightly behind the sheer coverage of red microfiber. Sonia took first note of that by taking the next step forward behind her lover, bending low to take in its shape and size up close. "Such a cute boy... in such an _unexpected_ variety of ways!" the blonde commented with far more excitement than the programmer had any desire to hear about in reference to his... special area.

Helpless to each and every hungry set of eyes visually devouring him from every angle, Fujisaki could only let out a short series of whimpers that seemed like a second, less intelligible attempt at his earlier plea. This one was just as ignored as the first one by the princess leaning forward from her bent position to suddenly position the tip of her tongue against the fleshiest surface of his thigh, just as suddenly drawing her tongue's path more and more inward to take in the fullest possible flavor of his masculine essence. Fujisaki squealed.

"Don't be so greedy, Sonia-san..." her lilac-haired lover called out to her in a voice much less commanding and more playful. "We have other matters to attend to before we get to that." Even like this, she kept her business-like tone that emphasized efficiency above all else; the programmer was genuinely scared of what such a tenacious girl could do to him when turning that professionalism towards playing with him like a toy.

Slowing down her suckling of their victim's area, the greedy princess pushed a displaced strand of hair from her face before slowly, agonizingly slowly, moving that tongue up the surface of his body to sound of even more of his shrieks, licking at the ruby hip-band on the way before her entire body made its way up the programmer's naked torso till she was nearly standing beside the detective. Kirigiri sent a glare her way while adding "I hope that was worth the punishment you'll be receiving later... my bratty princess." Her tongue finally returning to her mouth, Sonia smiled across at her girlfriend's glare while replying "absolutely."

Deciding to put the thought out of her head for a moment, the detective turned her attention towards the ruby undergarments she'd been hoping the programmer would remove his hands from, making a mental note to go easier on Sonia later for opening up the opportunity before the gloved digits of her right arm took off like a viper striking towards the hip-band on her side with the hand she'd been holding the impressively light programmer's arm with. Seeing a chance for a coordinated attack like a character in her favorite Sentai shows, Sonia quickly followed Kirigiri's lead with her left arm swooping down to grasp at the opposite hip-band before the computer wizard could so much as get in a word of protest over what they were about to do. The last thing he heard before it started was Yumeno reciting what he imagined was one of her spells: 'Curse of the Rapidly-Rocketing Undies!'

In less than a second Fujisaki could feel the panties that'd been forced on him utterly crushing the place their feminine form was never meant to fully cover, splitting him so thoroughly down the center that one side of his manhood popped out from each end of the legbands while his... Chiquita, as Enoshima had called it, was sent towards Sonia's end. Irony.

Without waiting for his wailing -bursting from his lungs out of both pain and humiliation- to end, Kirigiri instead forced the captive band to slide its way down towards the inner half of her elbow, the programmer shaking severely from his left side due to her roughness. Her pace continuing from there in spite of the girlish sounds the programmer was being made to make, Kirigiri finally lifted the small boy upward at just the right angle for bands to slide all the way down towards the top of her shoulder. By this point, Fujisaki could only hang lop-sided while his legs kicked uselessly underneath him. Sonia's eyes had gone wide at how far ahead her girlfriend had gotten.

"I learned this from Enoshima-san and her sister" the detective answered to no one, needing only a short glance towards Sonia's widened eyes to indicate that she do the same. Sonia with a hand over the bicep she'd be using to manhandle Fujisaki by his panties, Sonia lifted him up with perhaps more violence than even Kirigiri had, jouncing the programmer just nearly up to their eye-level as he was made to balance between them with his unwelcome underwear that was rapidly covering all the most unwelcome places it could inside his bubbly rear acting as the bridge.

"Now, worm" the detective spoke with the cold voice he only knew from when she was capturing a culprit. "Make use of that tongue of yours to pay my girlfriend back for her generosity." All Fujisaki could do was move his head drooping in pain towards the detective's side and then to the opposite to note that, from the distance and angle the panties had stretched to, the closest and only point he could carry out that command was in likely the one place that licking might qualify as a form of torture. It was little wonder she'd learned such a cruel trick from the sisters. "B-B-But-!"

"And if I _don't_ like your answer, I can list to you five separate locations you won't be found should we decide to hang you there." Her voice more chilling than ever, Fujisaki could barely so much as whimper out yet another plea for mercy against the tide of fear her threat had washing over him.

He suspected she knew the relative remoteness of these supposed locations from personal experience, the evidence of that being more than enough to prevent him from questioning her.

Head slowly, reluctantly, turning towards the princess' upturned arm that'd clearly gathered its own sheen of sharp-smelling sweat from the mere excitement of her own hyperactive hormones that the aphrodisiac had excited so much. There were few things on earth that could make him want to lean in any closer towards that spot than he already was, but the sting of Kirigiri bringing her leather-wrapped palm the fastest she could get it from that angle down onto his left rear cheek was one of them. "Hurry it up" she added flatly before the inflamed landing zone of her spank had so much as begun to subside.

Not wanting to experience another layer of pain in his behind than was already there from the legholes still holding him up off the ground, Fujisaki practically combined the rapid nod he gave her with the lean of his neck as he forced his face closer to the princess' distinctively un-rosy smelling spot.

His nose practically diving into Sonia's armpit as he nearly lost balance where he hung, Fujisaki felt his nose collide with its center first and could practically feel the blood rush to his face in something between embarrassment at being this close to a girl and self-preservation for what his nose experienced then. Fighting to move efficiently, as if he were simply re-writing lines of code in a simple program, Fujisaki forced his tongue out from the protection of his mouth to do one of the least self-preserving things he could with it by running it up and down the middle of the pit and then slowly exploring its outermost from there. The taste was even less bearable than he first imagined from the hint provided by his first whiff of it, something both sharply sour akin to a powerful vinegar and also slightly bitter as if from the life that would be led by such a busy princess; perhaps even an amount of it had been accumulated by her private times alone with the detective. It was as if her taste told a story about her, and it wasn't one he wanted to know any more about.

"Heeheheehee! Th-That tickles!" he heard the princess' soft voice cry out above him, seemingly less used to this than the detective had implied. If the two of them had never done anything like this, then it was obvious her only goal was to make him suffer; the notion left him feeling more miserable than ever.

Seemingly satisfied with the task, Kirigiri slowly released the tension of the band she'd lifted up to her shoulder so that its stretched-out form could reach his feminine hips with a snap, the loss of support for the 'bridge' being enough to make Sonia lower her arm as well to let their shared victim drop to the floor with his fleshy backside as the only thing cushioning his fall. Fujisaki yelped as he made it to the closet floor with his legs spread in a V-shape in front of him.

"Good enough" Kirigiri announced to the already-tired young boy before letting a glance to her left communicate to her girlfriend to follow her lead yet again. Before Fujusaki could collect himself up from the still-lingering sourness on his tongue, the pair were already upon him once more, pushing his chest downward with a foot each so that those same arches could effectively pin his arms down to the floor by the bicep. "But don't think that means we're done with you."

Behind them, the magician he'd briefly forgotten about and quickly wished he could do so again struck a pose likely learned in some sort of magical girl show. "Because now it's _my_ turn!"

For once, the witch-like cackle she added to her declaration managed to sound threatening to him; even if he'd have probably felt threatened by literally anything else the trio might want to do with him.

Unable to so much as budge the combined weight of Sonia and Kirigiri from his arms, the programmer could only hold his fluffy head lifted off the closet floor towards the magician approaching with a worrying bounce to her step in some emotion between terror at what she might do and terror at not finding out soon enough to somehow prepare himself for it; mentally or physically.

Rather than giving him that opportunity, the mage allowed that bounce of hers to unceremoniously discard a single boot from her foot, leaving only the thin mesh of her pantyhose to separate that foot from the floor, the brief moment this took her being enough to take Fujisaki off guard as her near-exposed toes came down upon his groin that was itself covered only by a thin pair of intimate apparel. Giving a few teasing pokes to see which angles would draw out her victim's highest voices, Yumeno finally brought the body weight she'd been holding back from merely prodding across the curves and contours of his most sensitive place to fully stamping down upon it with such an intensity that the squeal she got for it effectively cut itself off from the remainder of Fujisaki's lung capacity turning it into an airy whistle-like gasp.

Legs flailing from under him while his head spun back and forth in a miserable hope of getting away from the overpowering pain that shot through his lower regions, Yumeno with a near-villainous grin planted both her hands on her hips as she planted her foot even harder down upon the small boy's genitals, leaning over him like a defeated enemy from one of her fantasies. "Bet you weren't prepared for my 'Heavenly Foot of Crushing Justice' spell, huh?" At this point, Fujisaki didn't care what she called it so much as he just wanted her to stop. "I wasn't! At all! So... _p-please_ , no more!" he wailed as the space between her toes and arches started pressing hard to enough that he'd practically thrown himself into a pained convulsion on every male instinct he had to escape her.

A slight lean to the boy's right that had her focusing that much more weight on the right testicle, Yumeno brought her left forearm down on that raised knee to apply yet more of her body weight down on the now-shrieking boy. "Only if you _swear_ fealty as my thrall!" she added with yet another sharp and sudden lean to cover the left side next. "Swear to meee!" she called out to him with what she likely imagined had been the commanding roar of a mighty demon enforcing her will that actually came out more like a slightly miffed kitten.

The level of shock now racing through his loins at a point enough to bring legitimate tears to the corners of his hazel-brown eyes, Fujisaki pushed himself harder than he could remember to scream "I'll do anything! Just please, stoooop!" At this point all his begging earned him was the magician re-centering the pressure she wielded on the middle of his gentle space to encompass as much of it as her tiny foot could; Kirigiri giggled at the observation that it didn't take much.

"What was that?" she started up again while grinding her foot harder downward in the cadence of each word as if she was trying to press it into his pelvic bone next. She added a few extra smushing motions for good measure to remind him to speak up quickly before she lost her patience.

"I-I _swear_ fealty to you!" Fujisaki near-sobbed as the agonizing desperation of what she was putting him through forced him to give up his freedom in exchange for the more immediate freedom from her foot that was growing heavier by the minute; he didn't even hesitate with which to choose.

At last, the redhead leaned backward to offer the closest thing to relief his crotch had felt for what'd felt like an eternity, each pulsating wave of that pain pulling his mind back to it in its own mini-eternity. "That's a good thrall" the crazed magician finished with a few threatening twitches of her toes letting him know she could keep going any time she wanted. She wouldn't, of course; she was satisfied with her spell's effectiveness.

The scene went still for a short time before the detective sent a motion to her girlfriend also standing over the programmer to let him go whilst she did the same, though not for long. "Kyouko-san, are you positive?" she princess mock-gasped as her cheeks went an especially bashful shade of pink at the thought. "Correct" she answered back with a sort of warmth in her voice showing that she was both pleased with the girl's cute expression and more than pleased with her own plan.

The scene went still for a short time before the detective sent a motion to her girlfriend also standing over the programmer to let him go whilst she did the same, though not for long. "Kyouko-san, are you positive?" she princess mock-gasped as her cheeks went an especially bashful shade of pink at the thought. "Correct" she answered back with a sort of warmth in her voice showing that she was both pleased with the blonde's cute expression and more than pleased with her own plan.

Upon stepping off the boy still laid flat across the closet floor, the pair spared a moment to glance towards each other with Sonia making the first move to draw her dress upward by the sides, thumbs aimed towards the one thing that made Fujisaki's face fall in another layer of terror at why she'd be doing such a thing. "I sincerely hope I didn't just see you ogling my girlfriend" Kirigiri spoke sharply and suddenly enough to yank his sights away from the darkness below the blushing princess' garments that bore a bright enough shade of yellow-orange to be visible no matter the darkness. "N-N-No! I wasn't!" he shrieked uselessly upward at the detective, who scoffed just as sharply as her previous words. "I'll be sure to make this as horrible for you as possible" she ended with a quiet resolution in her voice that told Fujisaki nothing he said would convince her to do otherwise.

Finishing up her task during that exchange, Sonia stepped one foot after another out of the leopard-print thong she'd been wearing long enough to have her holding its hip-band pinched between her left thumb and index further from herself than one would normally, looking distinctively embarrassed as she handed the bands off to the sleuth's awaiting hands, looking even more embarrassed as she too held it at a similar arm's length.

With a smirk at the princess' shyness, Kirigiri then turned her smirk downward towards the programmer who's tiny body she'd be dominating, one foot at a time; Fujisaki once more couldn't stop himself from seeing up her skirt either, though the pitch-blackness of it implied she wasn't worried about any breaches to her iron wall. Taking another step forward that planted her feet on either side of his head, now even in the closet's darkness Fujisaki could glimpse the smallest hints of shimmering silk beneath her skirt, which would quickly be replaced by pale flesh as Sonia took her girlfriend's place standing with a foot near each of his underarms.

With little enough warning to guarantee an especially adorable reaction out of her nerdy lover, Sonia's fingers went to work jabbing themselves into the thin space between the waistband and fabric of Kirigiri's jet-black panties, the sudden restriction against her lower half forcing an uncharacteristic squeak from the girl who wasn't fully prepared for it. "S-Sonia!" she practically whined as she was once again the victim of a fearsome wedgie, the shock if it making her drop the leopard thong onto Fujisaki's unprepared face. "Oh... I thought this would be far, shall we say... funnier?" the blonde justified with an especially mischievous smile at the girl whose heels she effortlessly held off the floor. Kirigiri grunted with the feeling of the black underwear wrapping deeper around her inner-most. "For you, maybe..."

Sonia matched her indignation with a friendly smile that let the detective know she wasn't sorry. "Well, in any case..." she spoke with a particularly fast jolt through the panties in the hopes of eliciting another cute squeak, "What say we utilize that, as some might put it, 'hot ass' of yours?" Kirigiri could only groan as she came to comply under the quiet threat that she'd likely be lifted even higher if she didn't let her knees bend beneath her right away. Pleased with her lilac-haired lover's cooperation, Sonia lowered the detective whom she held upright by her underwear to ensure she landed softly where that split-in-half rear end was destined for. Fujisaki, already reeling from the first thing that'd landed on his face, was even less prepared for this one.

"W-Wait!" he cried out as the sleuth's visibly large rear came down towards him with no direction he'd be able to escape in, her squatting form now close enough to silence that before the oncoming smothering with a single finger that pushed the princess' leopard thong deep between his lips to ensure any breath he may have tried to suck in was just as potently revolting as the ones he'd be inhaling for the next few minutes. "That'll be enough out of you" Kirigiri added as she pulled her finger from past his teeth, knowing the depth of his mouth she'd left the well-worn thong behind would be where it remained so long as she liked.

Even less able to escape than before from the very air in his mouth now being tainted, Fujisaki was rapidly too overwhelmed to do much else but accept his fate as the sleuth's rear cheeks smacked down upon his.

In no time at all, his entire world was filled with flesh that carried enough sweat to make him want to wail while knowing he couldn't without making things worse. Sonia's thong in his mouth and Kirigiri's butt on his face while Yumeno was still there to threaten the place she'd already spent a great deal crushing; he was effectively dominated on all fronts and could do nothing to stop it.

"Woah... this perv is having _fun_..." the only girl not actively tormenting him spoke in her usual lazy, unimpressed tone as her eyes fell upon that spot rather than her foot; the total humiliation of those words almost made him wish it'd been her foot.

"Is that correct...?" Sonia spoke up with a tone more severe than any else she'd carried that day. "It would appear... we have much work to do" she said as she removed her fingers from the waistband she'd been grasping in favor of a different one. "Please, continue as you have, Kyouko-san." From the shift he felt against his face, Fujisaki could tell she'd likely nodded; he was almost thankful he didn't have to see whatever terrifying expression she was making.

As only a few seconds passed from that request, Fujisaki was soon overcome with the impulse to scream into the pale mass above him as what he could only assume were Sonia's fingers gripped tightly on his unwanted bikini-cut underwear before pulling while what he assumed from the size were Yumeno's hands clasping tightly against his ankles. The pressure in both directions made that scream come out far more raggedly. All at once, he felt the familiar heel of the magician who had now removed both her boots, pressing into his groin harshly enough make things hurt all the worse as she pulled at his legs as if she were trying to perform squats on his manhood. In the same instant, Sonia pulled the red garments along the floor from both hips to ensure he could go nowhere to escape their cutting force from being pinned in two places by two sadistic girls. In short order, Sonia had the side-bands latching themselves over his shoulders to hold them in place before continuing her efforts from the other side; Fujisaki had foolishly hoped she'd be satisfied with that alone.

His hope was dashed by the feeling of Sonia's knees -likely seiza sitting- against the crown of his head that Kirigiri was still sitting atop. "I do think I've outdone myself this time, Kyouko-san." A light shift of weight made clear that the detective had decided to lean forward to plant a kiss on the princess' pink lips that quietly waited to be rewarded. "You did. Let's finish him off."

Fujisaki thought his heart may have stopped with those words.

Sonia's knees replacing his leg-bands against his shoulders, the blonde gave a vicious yank on the red underwear that planted even more of its thinning fabric up into his rear while Yumeno too pushed sharply against the place such a deficit of fabric so handily exposed as she pulled his legs into that blade-like thinness. Fujisaki now could do nothing else but scream into the pale wall made sticky by sweat, his shudders replaced with pained convulsions at how little he could handle any of this. The finale of the torture coming with yet another impassioned, near-animalistic kiss shared between the two girls above him, Fujisaki's sole piece of clothing reached its limit with an abrupt snap that made his heart sink from just knowing how much more humiliating all of this could become.

Apparently satisfied, Yumeno's foot stopped squeezing his most sensitive area in the same motion her hands loosened their similar degrees of pressure on his ankles, the lovers taking notably longer to show the same mercy. A short while passed before he was able to take a highly-welcome fresh breath with the detective lifting her hefty backside off his face. It didn't matter now: they'd seen every single part of him now and there was _no_ taking that back.

His shame overflowing at this point, the detective spared a short glance over her shoulder -the princess looking over that same shoulder as well- to giggle softly, almost girlishly, at how few inches she came back with in her assessment. "Well, I'd say that's a job well-done," being met with a chipper "agreed!" from her lover. Leaning back to push her feet through the mouths of her boots, Yumeno left the pair a remark about needing a nap after so much exercise. With any luck, she'd forget absolutely everything she'd seen when she woke up.

She most likely wouldn't, but it was better hoping for his humiliation to be lessened than not.

"Come, Sonia-san... we still need to pay Enoshima-san a visit." Her tone went far towards proving how little she cared about the naked boy still laid out on the floor before her. "We can leave this one to his shameful pleasures" she added to show she at least cared enough to make him that much more miserable. Fujisaki would have let out yet another whimper then if the fear of them doing worse hadn't stopped him.

With a short glance down towards his exposed shaft, Sonia stepped over him once more -far from bothered by how easily he could see up her dress- while Kirigiri took a more controlled step towards his side towards the closet door where Yumeno waited. The last thing the programmer heard was the princess' mild concern with the status of her underwear and the reassurance from the detective that she'd happily buy her a new thong; likely an even tighter one.

At last left all alone, Fujisaki could do little else but indulge himself a few more whimpers and whines at how little he could do to put a stop to this any time Enoshima -or any other girl in the school for that matter- decided they felt like toying with him. No matter how many times it happened, he was never allowed to become used to it as the punishments grew in intensity.

No matter what he did, he was still their toy to do with whatever they pleased; that fact stung perhaps worse than anything that'd happened in the last 30 minutes.


	9. Crushing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Celes returns to once again play with Chi like a toy. Written in 1 hour and 10 minutes.

"You certainly don't make this easy."

Slipping the black bow loose between the lithe contours of her fingers, Celestia Ludenberg dragged it down to like an impromptu leash to make her victim face the floor that he made the mistake of not grovelling on sooner. Chihiro Fujisaki was trapped in her lair once again and knew she wouldn't let him go free till she'd taken everything she wanted from him. The thought of it alone had him wanting to cry as hard as he did many a time when she'd targeted him for the sake of her own indulgence.

His vision of the floor soon taken up by those pale hands that'd been on his bow moments ago, the gambler made quick work of his dark-green jacket next by snapping every button on it in a single stroke. That one layer left him even more vulnerable to the true target of her indulgent personality. "Such a frail make, these garments... fitting indeed."

At once, she took the look of hurt on his face as her signal to then drag the brown suspenders holding his skirt up down his slender shoulders with a grin to match the kind of hurt she was intending to brand into those features. Just like that, the garment's hem hit the floor with the sound of crumpling pleats and an even louder gasp of fear.

"Are you really so banal as that? Truly, you bring this on yourself... little boy." Fujisaki knew what she was referring to before his hazel eyes even fell across the thin layer acting as the final defense of his modesty. Briefs of the purest white, snug enough to outline the very first area her crimson gaze focused on with a sneer for how lacking it was as usual.

Before he could babble out some sort of response, she had a single hand cupping down on the spot in question with the twitch of her knuckles constricting firmly to bring a mouse-like squeak from behind his feminine lips. "Now, how about standing still for your own sake... assuming you'd prefer I _don't_ crush these like grapes." She gave a second squeeze, harder this time, to signify the level of her threat, only releasing that hold when she saw his head nodding furiously.

At that, she stepped behind the smaller boy with the grace of a predator circling, bringing both hands around to cup the programmer's chest with a sharp pinch into the cloth that remained as the only thing protecting his nipples from being pinched harder. Fujisaki could only whine in whatever manner would convince her to let go, though her plan of what to grab next remained unchanged as she kept a hold of the uniform shirt before shredding it open in a single yank, dragging it too down his shoulders and then, more worryingly, behind him. Arms forced behind his back, Fujisaki's wrists till tangled in the cuffs of his once-favorite shirt were wrapped over and over by tattered white and then all at once locked into yet another of the gambler's famously unbreakable knots. The programmer could do little else but whine harder at the reality setting in that even that chance of struggle was cut off; it'd be a prerequisite to the whines she'd be bringing out of him next.

Lifting her work upward higher and higher, even past her own chest height, Celestia smirked to herself as she took in the pained noises she was forcing out of the boy, his shoulders clearly burning from the angle she lifted his arms at. She made a mental note to lock that meddlesome detective in a strappado next time they clashed, dismissing the thought shortly after in favor of the prize in front of her. With only a few more inches of height left, finally, she showed the due mercy to allow her victim to fall forward on his face, her ears rewarded with a tiny yelp on landing while her eyes were rewarded as well with a closer look at his pert rear end shaped so nicely by those 'tighty-whiteys' he'd made the mistake of wearing.

Lowering herself downward with a billow of her long dress, Celestia seated herself comfortably at the programmer's feet that she'd left his skirt near, going to work on utilizing it next. Before the reeling programmer could grasp what she was doing, with only a few uncomfortable shifts of his suspenders he realized that he couldn't move his ankles at all. Only under a minute, Celestia had effectively reduced him to his underwear before tying him up with what'd once been his clothes and there was absolutely nothing he could do to protect his dignity now.

In the very next minute, she would be reducing him of even that.

Stepping up to the bound boy's side, Celestia allowed herself no fanfare as she moved onto her next vicious task, nails already puncturing the programmer's exposed waistband before throwing all her force into dragging him up off and the floor and dragging the briefs she was grasping through his rear cheeks like sandpaper.

"Aaaawwoooo!!" Fujisaki howled as his inevitable wedgie arrived, no less painful than all the others he'd been given that week alone. In a short few seconds and with not one of those seconds wasted Celestia was driving him violently, almost madly, into the twin elastics with every brutal intention to destroy both them and his rear end before she was done. Before he could so much as wail from how cruelly she was dropping and then raising him into the torturous jounce she was already starting the next one without any sort of rhythm he could find to brace himself against. The gambler had no intention of holding back and even less intention of letting him hold back any of those adorable noises she was expecting out of him.

As quickly as she'd begun the bouncing session, it was effectively over with the sounds of a few threads barely hanging on between his legs and then breaking apart in nearly an instant all at once to drag through his middle-most one last time. The only thing that prevented him from falling forward was her grasp on the waistband that now functioned closer to a belt, its front banding into his flat stomach so that he still couldn't escape her. "As weak as you, it would seem. Regardless, your fate remains unchanged."

Before he could contemplate that fate, the sadistic goth was dragging the waistband upward, over his stomach and then over his chest, taking due diligence to work them past his bound arms so they didn't end up seated against his armpits, before landing them across his face with the last girlish squeak she'd be bringing out of him as she finished her work. With a gagging yank that was fully intended to shove the broken crotch of the briefs between his lips, Celestia tightened the white fabric she'd so thoroughly stretched against the sides of his caramel-colored head like a bit gag and then finally bound together the remaining slack in a final knot that was more than tight enough to ensure he'd be tasting nothing else but his own underwear for a long while, even if he'd been allowed the use of his arms.

"My, my..." Celestia spoke up properly as she took the sight before her in full. Arms bound in a loose shirt to conceal the size of his chest, ankles bound with his own skirt he'd used in some failed attempt to obfuscate his gender and fully masculine undergarments left emasculated between his lips as they ought to have been long ago. All of these things would have been perfectly humiliating all on their own were it not for the programmer's own fully exposed secret that trumped every one of them with its humiliating size. Once more, she circled around to get her latest glimpse at how little it'd grown, and once more she let her palms cup down to feel for herself how much her earlier bouncing had tenderized it. "Hmmp... you're lucky, you know."

Fujisaki's blood ran cold and his shivers stopped entirely for the dread of not knowing she might say next, let alone what she might do. "You're lucky these puny things aren't even worth crushing." And with those crushing words, she stepped past him without a glance spared over her shoulder as her left hand grabbed down one more time on the whiteness of his torn shirt. Yanked backwards on feet that could barely move, rapidly, Fujisaki's heels were dragging into the floor on a course towards the door that he couldn't stop no matter how intensely he cried and begged into his underwear-turned-gag for her not to. "No, go receive the rest of your due humiliation" Celestia ordered as her opposite hand turned the knob, though not before sneering one last time in self-satisfaction as she let loose one more barb. _Little boy_."

With those parting words, the programmer was cast out from the darkness of the gambler's gothic room into the bright hallway lights and into the ever-recording sights of the security cameras that could see his shame from every angle. Helpless to hide from their judging eyes and hopeless to prevent anyone else from seeing him like this from knowing he'd need someone to untie him, the programmer finally started bawling fully as he was forced to accept that no matter what he did that day -and likely across the span of that month- the humiliation would never end.

"Well, what have we here?" purred the last voice he wanted to hear from around the corner.

Being found first by Junko Enoshima let Fujisaki know that his humiliation could only grow worse from here.


	10. Better Sorry Than Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first for this collection: I wrote this chapter entirely of my own volition with no direction from anyone over 29 chat enters, 1 hour and 49 minutes for 2,298 words). As a direct result of that, it's a lot more brutal and psychological, because it's what I like. You've been warned...

"Hyaaah!"

"Hyaaaaaah...!"

The side of his slim bicep colliding with the mat like the rest of his tiny body did, Chihiro Fujisaki would have likely yelped harder on impact if he hadn't been so scared to around the madwoman that'd tossed him. A single glance up at the intensity in her eyes made it abundantly clear that she wasn't through setting his nerves ablaze with terror at what else she'd be able to do.

"Y-Y-You _pervert!_ " she growled with her fist locked in one of many defensive stances she held in times of grief and frustration. "Dressing up like a girl!? How many-!" she forced herself to continue past her own disgust, the words arriving at the sort of pace that made the programmer want to bury his head harder against the bamboo below him. "How many innocent girls have you spied on with that terrifyingly convincing disguise!?"

Fujisaki babbled in a panic for some sort of answer that would calm her down, knowing from plenty of other interactions with her that few things could manage that. "N- _None!_ " he started in a panic. "I would never do something like... like _that!_ " he stuttered out pitifully with far too few of the words sounding convincing to himself, let alone her. This felt just like every other time he'd done all he could to convince someone not to hurt him; that feeling was enough to let him know exactly how things were about to turn out.

"Liar! You _men_ aces are always saying things like that to manipulate girls!" Her fist clenched just a little harder just then while her opposite hand lifted in a sharp, accusatory point directly at him. "You... you're the absolute worst of the worst!" Her biting words that each stung worse by the second were more than enough to bring the boy's olive eyes to tears that were themselves quickly devolving into sobs, all before she'd even done anything else but yell at him. As if all his fears and insecurities were being drudged to the boiling surface. That would have left him thoroughly broken down if she'd stopped right then and there, but it never stopped right as he thought he could take no more; they always broke past that limit.

A single step towards her downed target being enough to make him skid back against the mats like a scared bunny, the aikidoka ended that motion with a hefty stomp near his thighs while his small body rested against his hip, his shudders practically broadcasting how much he didn't want that sandaled foot so close to his nether regions. Her olive eyes met his with a sternness expected of a martial arts master more than a trainee like her. "There's only one way to deal with degenerate males like you..."

The threat growing his dread out of control, the smaller boy in some naive attempt to appease her by any means necessary uttered the words that would have been polite in any other setting and instead simply seal his fate. "You... your... uh..." he stuttered in a squeak. "Your..."

The girl's glare subsided for a few seconds. "What? What is it?" she started again, putting off his punishment for the time being. "Your... uh..."

And before Fujisaki could stop himself from bring up the matter, the words were already out of his mouth. "Your... _skirt_..."

Unintentionally putting the punishment off even longer, her eyes shot down to the exact scenario she wore her shirt so loose for in the first place, now working to create it as its hem caught hold of her _other_ hem; likely happening when she'd performed her last kick. What resulted was the protective blue pleats of it being flipped inside-out to show off the bright purple panties covered entirely in kitty prints that she'd been hoping Yumeno-san would be the first one to see and they were now completely ruined. Ruined by this... male!

She dropped her stance for the first time since entering her own combat gym to push the garment downward with a deepening redness on her face mixing with anger at how many ways this wouldn't be happening right now if this evil boy wasn't so utterly in need of justice. "L-Looking at... a pure maiden's... unmentionables." She felt her teeth grit before she could speak again. "You really _are_ the worst ever!" Fujisaki had probably missed his chance to run away several seconds ago when she was preoccupied with her own exposure because now he was all but guaranteed to face her wrath even if she had to hunt him down to dole it out. "N-No! Wait, please!" he fought to get out to no avail.

In the time it took for her to lift up a sack of potatoes, the martial artist had her weathered fingers clasped at the hem of his skirt this time, pressuring his stomach as she lifted him off the mat by it so that he could go nowhere else without humiliating himself further; an especially difficult task thanks to how humiliating the sight that came across her olive eyes was for both of them. From a 'G' on the left hip to 'R' on the right, spread across the seat of the programmer's oddly feminine rear end was a canvas of pink that read -practically covered the entire surface from all three major elastics- "Girl Power" in a solid, bolded white font. Her silence alone made Fujisaki wanted to shrivel up and die where he hung.

"Shameless... you... you are _completely_ shameless!" she bellowed even louder than before; close enough to his ears this time to make them ring. "Wearing undies this... cute! How dare you!" For a short few moments, her mind flashed to the notion of a certain cute mage sporting this very pair, revolted by the fact they'd been wrecked by being across this male's bottom first. "I'll show you what _real_ girl power is all about!" she shouted again to the point of that powerful declaration to echo in the traditional dojo.

Her clasping fingers rapidly switching targets, Fujisaki was hit with the horrifying familiarity of her knuckles brushing sharply against his lower back while their tips hooked against the last line of defense for his modesty, in this case being a distinctively immodest pair that he only owned as a gag gift; it was just his luck that it'd be the pair he had on when the aikido practitioner had caught him.

Her grip established tightly around the bright pink mass of cotton, jabbing into the top-most letters as they did, Fujisaki was left with a short few seconds to whimper in terrified anticipation before the bullying got started. After that too-short collection of seconds ended, with all her strength pumping through her elbows like pistons the aikidoka rapidly fired the tiny programmer skyward while the middle of his cheeks was forced to absorb every ounce that sharpened impact without an ounce of mercy. "Kyaaah!!" he shrieked like a wounded animal, the center of his body taking on more pressure by the second as his weight came down on the pink strand in an overpowering bounce that no one -girl or boy- should have to feel bashing like a hammer against their crotch. And somehow, this girl wasn't yet keen to stop; she had every intention to keep going till her point was not only made but burned into his memory for the rest of his natural life.

Drawing on only the minimum level of slack needed to keep his light body suspended on the legholes near the height of her own chest, his captor stopped the shuddering movements all coursing in a red-hot burning through his sensitive middle to adjust her own stance once again, the boy unsure what any of it meant despite all his experience being bullied. The answer he received for that internal question came in a form that made his body shudder with the pink panties he was hanging from and made his eyes in fear as a new width arrived between his legs.

Chabashira's knee. Sandwiched between _his_ knees.

The programmer in all the analytical understanding of systems and logic puzzles had all of that knowledge bursting from his consciousness as horrified tears at the corners of his eyes that were supposed to be his first appeal begging her not to do it and were instead shut down by the suddenness of free-fall before the first words could arrive past his lips. That millisecond before it happened almost seemed to remain frozen in time for him, like a hint at how slowly time would be crawling for him in the very next seconds.

***BAM***

Like some kind of move she'd watched in an old wrestling video rather than from her sensei, the aikidoka brought the tiny boy's tiny package colliding down onto her raised knee with a sort of force that both made his eyes bulge and made his voice unable to come out as anything besides an airy gasp from how little his lungs were prepared to communicate the extent of how much that'd hurt. Holding that stance on one foot to make sure the boy's jewels remained shattered for that many seconds longer, the loop-haired martial artist allowed him what was likely the most merciful wedgie of his life as she used the remainder of her slack to lift him upward once more, off the landing zone so that only his rear would be made to suffer. His eyes and mouth still wide with agony, the programmer had little thought to spare for the notion of being relieved by a wedgie.

Finally, back to her previous stance, legs spread wide to ground her well, the aikido user slowly allowed the programmer back down to the ground for however many seconds it'd take for his streams of tears to quiet so he could acknowledge the new pressure of her sandaled feet stamping down on his. There was only one more way left for this to go and they both knew it.

Continuing with the first form of torture that'd started this torture session, the girl returned all the previous strength to her biceps that could lift the small boy several times over, all of that trained on his underwear while his feet were pinned down. Fujisaki started to whimper audibly again.

The stretching tension going rigid rapidly while their slimmest and most cutting threads scraped and dragged at the space between the bouncy globes of his rear with every indication that the scraping and dragging were only going to worsen. Depriving that already-deprived space with even more fabric that was reaching its breaking point at nearly every key structural point, Fujisaki felt his pink panties distort upwards in a direction that likely left the message printed across them illegible by now. Helpless to do much else but cry harder -hands doing even less to relieve the pressure gathered around his groin still radiating with pain as his palms clasped against it- Fujisaki for all the strength he'd tried his very hardest to build up had little else to do but give even more squeaks and whimpers that could hardly be called pleas for pity no matter how pitiful they sounded. Every one of them merely blurred together in a single useless stream that more resembled sobs than words, soon enough having nothing else to do but grow louder as the snapping threads did the same inside his rear and inside her hands.

The "Girl Power" underwear that mocked her so much clearly at their breaking point, the girl pushed one last heavy yank through their pink fibers that spelled their end, the middle strand getting one last chance to slide between the weeping boy's legs before he was unceremoniously dropped back down to the mat where the abuse had begun, this time with his skirt flipped like hers had been to expose the areas she'd battered and rubbed raw. The aikidoka's hands dusted against each other with the remnants of a sneer still on her face at how pathetic he looked down there. "You better have learned your lesson... you degenerate."

In spite of how unfair all of it had been, Fujisaki had still managed to choke out between his sobs a small "I'm sorry..." that the pulsating against his crotch -still refusing to die down- had forced to peter out near the end. It wasn't clear if he'd said that in the hopes of keeping her from doing anything else or if he genuinely felt horrible about himself right then and there; the tears still running across his cheeks implied both. Regardless, the warrior standing over him turning towards the exit made clear that she didn't care. "Tenko will know if you mess with her gym... so when you're able to stand, you'd better make sure to get out." A crueler girl would likely have thrown him out right then and there, probably without his skirt either; he could think of several girls who would be happy to torment him that much longer after hurting him this thoroughly. And yet somehow, in spite of how cruel she'd been to him, her intention to dole out justice had rung true in that small mercy. It seemed, at least she felt, that justice had been served.

Even though he'd done nothing wrong.

"Th... Thank you..." he mouthed out to no one in the new quiet of the dojo, the throbbing in his manhood keeping his voice from going any louder than that. As per her promise to brand this experience in his mind for a long time to come, it'd likely take far longer than the next few moments of his groin hurting slightly less for him to speak much louder than that when speaking to girls.


	11. Train, Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owari gets her turn brutalizing the ever-living hell out of Chi's booty, during a work-out no less. Another chapter done exclusively under my own direction, which makes it a lot more... intense, as you'd expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So normally I record chat enters, time-stamps, and word count for these installments, but this particular chapter absolutely _refused_ to budge, so it needed 4 sessions to get done instead of just one sitting. Hoping that improves the quality

"This's the only way a wimp like you's gettin' any tougher!"  
  
Fujisaki felt himself jump on reflex as one end of the barbell's weight that she was holding up hit the floor, soon being joined by the other end as Owari's fingers circled tighter on the familiar roughness of its grip. No matter what she might have meant by that, the programmer had a worrying suspicion that the only one of them who'd be leaving this exercise room any better off would be her.  
  
Better at being a bully, that is.  
  
The far shorter boy crouching smaller under her dark-grey eyes, Owari with the bar held at her side went straight for the sleeve of his dark-green jacket with her free hand, the pressure against his trembling arm coming light at first before increasing tenfold for her to spin him in place. His back facing the much taller woman within only a second, Fujisaki, despite not being sure what she was going to do with that unscrewed barbell, had a good idea of how much pain would probably be involved at the amount of roughness she'd already shown, sucking down a gulp as the thought hit him. The next unwanted sensation of the hand that'd spun him around making course motions underneath the hem of his jacket next made things entirely clear.  
  
"N-No! Not that!" Fujisaki cried out desperately while rendered helpless -either from his own weakness or her strength- to stop her powerful fingers from finding their mark between the criss-cross of his suspenders. The words of mercy he'd been hoping for instead arrived against his eardrums as a hearty chuckle. "Ahaha... the tots dun even wear stuff like this anymore." If he hadn't been blushing already, he certainly was now.  
  
Owari yanked out from that thin space at the top of his skirt a pair of yellow briefs banded by neon green with matching legholes, and probably most embarrassing of all, cherries; little, pink cherries hanging in pairs on stems to cover the seat she was currently stretching out. The programmer's eyes widened while his jaw clenched shut at knowing what'd been exposed to her, the little tugs that came after letting him know they were only being exposed more. "Innit a lil weird for ya ta be in undies like this?" The underwear in front of her was at a level of humiliating that any comment she made on them had his face turning from pink to red, whether she was trying or not. "I... uh..." he attempted to defend himself.  
  
"Guess I got no choice..." she kept going without waiting for him to finish, propping the bar she'd been holding up against the wall to free up both hands while those freed thumbs found their way into the top-most of the seat. "If I let ya walk outta here in these kiddy things, you'll never get stronger!" she finished with new-found determination to help the boy out, in her own unique way. Fujisaki found himself squirming more to try and get away from the 'help' he knew was coming while the tug that came after simply shut down every attempt by nearly lifting him up to his toes in both knuckles this time. "N-No, wait!" he practically whimpered in his last chance to get out of this. "That isn't necessar-Eeeeyaaah!!"  
  
Neon green nylon deepening into the softest area between his distinctively feminine rear like a dull razor, Fujisaki felt his total bodyweight wrangled violently in her grip before she intensified that with an even heftier motion in her biceps that drove them through his middle-most like a jagged razor. Smooth hip bands dragging against the rougher bands of his suspenders with a shriek of elastane on elastane, the auburn-haired boy's three strands of torture centered harder and harder on his gluteal cleft through the tiny, back window that his suspenders had never been meant to be used for at an overpowering jolt that heightened his small voice into a distinctively feminine squeal. "Woah... that one went higher than Mioda..." the powerful girl holding him to that height muttered gruffly, the boy only able to tremble uselessly from where he hung.  
  
"Okay, first thing's first!" Owari blared without shaking her hold on the boy far smaller than herself. "We gotta get you making some way manlier noises 'fore we can really start your real trainin'!" That unshakeable grip showing its first twitches of motion since she'd started talking, Fujisaki's head lifted over his shoulder on several levels of worry and only had enough time to get out a jittery "Eh?!" before her wrists and elbows sprung upward to make good on that promise that had sounded more to him like a threat with each word. The effect of her opening volley was instantaneous, hoisting the programmer to the top of her arm's length in under a second while his rear felt the many threads she carried rushing through him with a sort of red-hot friction he had no idea such silky, comfortable fabric was capable of reaching. As if to challenge those alleged heights of pain his underwear could hit him with, Owari overtook that plateau in a combination jounce that both dropped his already-tenderized middle-most onto the thin, green strand whilst using that same strand to slingshot him back upward in at yet another blistering speed, leaving the boy without a moment's solace from how agonizingly the briefs were scouring at him save for the one, apprehension-filled moment of free-fall that foreshadowed the very next devastating landing. "Ahh-ha-haahoowwwiiieee...!!" he wailed uselessly at the crushing pressure traveling along his backside to his front from only a single bounce, the build-up of that pressure more than enough to ensure whatever noises he made next was anything but manly.  
  
That simple fact was similarly enough to ensure he'd be making plenty more of them before she was done.  
  
The boy's underwear driven to a length she could grin over, Owari squeezed down on the neon green seat till its many cherries were coiled satisfyingly in her left knuckle, enough to know he wouldn't be going anywhere. Feeling only the tiniest of shifts in his suspension despite being held up by one arm -a frightening testament to her strength- the next sensation that made Fujisaki's slumped head turn to his right was a metallic clink that he'd only faintly heard during her tirade earlier, now becoming the only sound made save for his pained breathing. The very next sound that was her hearty chuckle arrived in time for him to catch the shimmery gleam of the barbell lacking its weights in the corner of his olive-colored eye, and from there, his breathing increased.  
  
Because the next, tiny shift he felt in his suspension was that weightless barbell taking on his entire 90 pounds of weight.  
  
Via the yellow legholes that she'd stretched to an exploitable length.  
  
Fujisaki squealed.  
  
"Kyaaa!" he felt immediately forced out from the bottom of his throat as the arm she'd been using to hold him up rapidly tightened anew on the roughness of the barbell's grip to join its right side that was already tightened around its half of the bar. Even those short few inches he had to fall down had been made agonizing by either the sensitivity of the spot they were scouring or by the soreness of how much she'd already abused that sensitivity: it didn't really matter at that point. The yellowy bands snapped to their absolute capacity one more time with their rigidness somehow becoming more rigid at how finely-spread the smooth metal had made their attack, as opposed to the chaotic, bunched-up mess of yellow, green and red that Owari had pulled with before. All in one motion he realized every bit of his weight could easily crash down on the single sharpest point of his undergarments since every bit of the fabric doing it could easily slide to wherever it was directed by some combination of her individual pulls alongside gravity; and so all at once, the garments could have each and every one of their threads maximized in both their collected durability and, by extension, their efficiency for causing pain. A little squeal was all Fujisaki could give to convey any of it.  
  
"Okay..." the gymnast growled with a worrying determination layering her voice. "One quick rep and these should be good as ripped!"  
  
If Fujisaki could have swiveled his head right then to plead her not to do it -whether for the sake of his most comfortable pair of briefs or his brutalized rear end- he probably would have; the heaving she gave to the 90-lbs bar kept him from getting that far.  
  
Within seconds he was kicked in the two pelvic areas that mattered most with the full percussive force afforded to his underwear by the effects of the bar holding them. Uselessly, his head swung forward while his mouth hung open as if her pull shot him upward fast enough by the bottom to practically leave his torso behind in the motion. Just as the muscles in his upper body were about to try and regain some stability if only by simple impulse, she dropped him back down fast enough for his bangs to flail upward in the fall, revealing the pin-prick size of his pupils as his softened middle collapsed tensely on the newly-intensified rigidity of the neon green leg bands that likely made more noise than him with the barely-audible straining of their overworked threads. The impact of it likely knocked so much wind out of him that any sound he made would probably still be quieter than what the threads were doing.  
  
Lightheaded from the truly terrible experience so far, the programmer had little time to collect his mid-air bearings before she was already lifting him back up again by the bar and repeating the unbearable process in what he was sure would be a "rep" he wouldn't be coming out of with the ability to walk normally if it was already this painful. Owari essentially proved that fear right by lifting him up to her chest height and then sending him plunging down faster than before as she fell into her routine proper, the strands of his underwear making even louder noises to match her vigor. Fujisaki's pain tolerance couldn't keep up with her.  
  
"Ow..." the programmer whimpered at his weakest yet as the green elastic bands led from his hips to form an oval shape underneath the bar, each rise and fall making that oval lengthen just a bit more every time to show how even the fabric not directly connected to her pulls were being stressed.  
  
"Ouch..." he whined almost under his breath as he felt the twin legholes run the whole course of their stupefying slack into a solid line between the twin globes of his backside so they could push themselves even closer to feeling as if they could seriously split him in two.  
  
"Owwieee....!" he cried out like a small animal with whatever air his pained gasps had regained him in the middle of her seemingly tireless effort to break him from the nether regions upward.  
  
The gymnast sent his body jerking upward with the ever-building momentum of her cruel lifts that only grew crueler with each one, with each drop lurching him downward with such a fearsome burning on the weakest parts of any boy's anatomy that it felt more to him like she was more interested in testing his limits more than the fabric's. As that fabric tore through him with the velocity of a small bungee cord, the electric-feeling jolt ran through his entire body to make legs -likely feeling heavier at that moment than they ever had in his life- shake beneath him like to a pendulum knocked awry. As the energy of that bounded right back up his spine to end at his head from the dizzying speed of it, air heaved rapidly from his lungs or and beading tears trembled at the sides of his olive-colored eyes, not enough to blur out the sight of the ground rushing at him, back and forth, over and over.  
  
As those tears quivered into blurring streams to block out at least that humiliating sight, Fujisaki felt himself start to similarly quiver independent of her movements as if making manifest just how little he could take this. His underwear rubbing across his pelvis from every side and utterly grinding his innermost places more viciously than ever -he was no longer sure if that was from her being more vicious or if the punishment was just wearing him down that much- Fujisaki felt his small body flounder pitifully at the tail end of her latest chest-height lift as if hoping she'd realize how badly this stung before finally giving up as she tossed him downward into further stinging, his limbs hanging lifelessly like a doll with cut strings. Nothing he could do would make her stop and so doing nothing would at least make it go by faster.  
  
That's just how bullies were.  
  
Giving one more especially ferocious lift to her dangling victim's briefs, Owari sensed quickly enough that her task was almost done by the especially potent snaps the pair of bands gave after one especially elasticky bounce. Grinning widely at that, the gymnast lowered the programmer downward in likely her gentlest motion she'd put him through that day till his wobbly feet could touch the exercise room floor once again. Quizzically, Fujisaki opened the eyes he'd been keeping shut tight to hide his tears and a few spilled down his cheeks onto that floor.  
  
"Jus'... a lil more, and...!" she blustered almost ferociously, like a wild animal, against his ears, and slowly twisted her grip against the barbell like a motorcycle handle as if to hint at the upcoming torque of her exercise's finale. Fujisaki could tell the color had drained from his face as that fact struck his over-analytical mind. For as many of his physical boundaries as she'd ripped through in the last while that had crawled by like a snail, she was definitely about to utterly destroy them in the next few seconds.  
  
" _P-P-Please!_ " Fujisaki sobbed to her against all his experience seeing how little that worked; this much so far had managed to hurt that much. "I can't take anymore! Please, _don't!_ "  
  
If nothing else, that managed to make her pause for the few more seconds of relief that was his feet staying planted where they were before the torture truly began. "No way!" she barked at him almost fiercely. "When I say I'm gonna do somethin', I do it!" Her toes and heels wriggled outward to widen her stance in preparation. "Cuz if this don't toughen you up, nothin' will!" With those words making it clear to him that she fully intended to pry even more agony from his thoroughly exhausted and overwhelmed self, she went straight back to work with the totality of her considerable strength.  
  
Even knowing that, Fujisaki's only word in response was a single, long wail of "Pleaaase!!" that could never have helped him.  
  
With that, Owari wrenched the cherry-covered briefs through him with a savage fury he was more helpless to stop than ever, this one designed to completely mangle the yellowy threads till they came apart while Fujisaki was still inside them and they were still inside him; even if he broke before they did, there wasn't a sliver of a chance she would stop after dragging the programmer this far through her 'training session'.  
  
With his underwear driving through his body like a finely-sharpened saw, Fujisaki's weak sobs from seconds before came bursting out from deep within his core at a volume he didn't even know he was capable of, long and painful like the core-shaking torment his entire time in this exercise room had been. As many bullies as he'd encountered in his life, he could think of few quite as powerful -and barbaric- as her. And somehow, she still thought she was helping him by doing this and so she did it that much harder. The small boy legitimately couldn't believe someone could be so harsh unintentionally.  
  
Throwing one more devastating stretch of the bands punching up through his system, from groin to chest, finally, Owari could fully hear the overwrought strands start to submit to her power with the sounds of their slow shredding that were now louder than ever. Regardless of which piece gave out first, this pair was clearly ready to give out and that had the girl chuckling as if to pat herself on the back for her success. "Alright...!" she announced with a momentary stilling of the bar. "Time... for...!" she continued while the dazed programmer felt himself shudder weakly, either in pain or in fear. "The..." time froze for Fujisaki then as he realized what he was in for, " **FINISHER!!!** "  
  
The peak of her piston-like bicep strength realized, Owari struck hard against the numerous colorful threads she'd stretched well past their limit, and with that, yellowy fabric splintered apart at their seams that screamed out one last time while at the same time replacing the many cherries printed across their canvas with rapidly-growing holes; the last to follow this destruction were the three neon green elastic bands that snapped themselves out of her grip like the broken slingshot they'd been reduced to as they flung their owner to the mat below. At the worst speeds yet, Fujisaki was made to feel every one of them slide through him one last time like sandpaper, probably from a combination of their own stress and his sweat. At last, the tension reached its worst before dying out all at once so he could slump to the floor in a heavily-breathing heap.  
  
As the programmer curled up on his side below her, Owari made a motion of dusting off her hands at a job well-done. Fujisaki felt his bottom and his groin radiating with heat, either from the waves of prickling pain still pulsating freshly through those areas or from the brutalizing friction they'd been subject to. Regardless, he felt weaker than ever because of it and that left him more than able to expose even more weakness by letting his tears continue to flow and pool around his cheek. As his hand cupped itself against his crotch while the arm he was laying on stayed still knowing any part of his rear he held through his skirt would just make it sting worse, Fujisaki allowed himself an audible sniffle at how unfair it was that he had to be put through such misery.  
  
What'd he ever done to deserve this?  
  
"Kay, let's get you to Mikan..." he heard almost softly in his left ear, a small twitch running along his body as he did.  
  
Moments after that, he felt the powerful hands from earlier tighten this time around the underside of his legs while the other did the same against his arm, seemingly propping his chest forward as he was turned upright again. "Figure you need some attention after a trainin' session like that" she continued as she effortlessly rose to her feet while carrying him. "At least, that's what Old Man Nidai says when we train real hard..."  
  
She probably would have scratched the back of her head dumbly right then if she had an arm to spare. "Hey, maybe I can put in a good word and have him do 'it' to ya." That may have very well been her dopiest grin yet, but it was almost scarily warm in light of the state he was in right now. All he could do was shy away from her words by letting his head droop lower, inadvertently burying his face that much closer to her impressive chest.  
  
"Th-That... that's alright..." he managed to get out, perhaps only a little less meekly than when he'd started.  
  
As he found himself being carried out of the exercise room like a blushing bride, the small boy thought to himself that getting stronger might be just a little bit less of a pipe dream if he had some more people willing to push him that hard; so long as it didn't involve underwear or being humiliated, and _especially_ as long as his limits were respected, he might eventually be able to keep up with the class 77-B training regimen.  
  
"And if we're lucky, maybe Mikan'll have some less embarrassing undies for you" she kept going without a hint of shame on her face and plenty on his.  
  
Blushing like a bride more than ever at both the comment and the notion of the school nurse's involvement, the programmer thought to himself that he'd absolutely have to forbid the use -and mention- of underwear when it came to training.  
  
He definitely deserved at least that much.


	12. Playing With Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chi ends up wearing panties out of desperation and gets those ripped off too. Word prompts used were "bare," "squeeze," "flatten," "panties," "flick" and "tease." The story got finished in 33 minutes over 14 Chat Enters for 888 words total (written on Discord for once). Hoping to get back to writing more, if I can, so please forgive the rust.

"Aoowww-huuuu!" he wailed pathetically as the lifting began, his pile of clothes they'd already yanked off him now further away than ever.  
  
Fingers coiled behind her back, the pianist leaned forward to meet his eye level with a grin far toothier than it needed to be given the context. "Aw c'mon, it can't be _that_ bad. Maki-chan does this kinda thing to me all the time." As if wanting to remind the blonde of why she so often ended up in those situations, she yanked the boy who's legholes she was holding out of that eye level. "It's because he's a weakling, obviously."  
  
As if reacting to the wails her actions caused to go noisy in her ears, Harukawa's grip pulled closer to her chest for a second and then jutted out again to shake cut off the boy's voice. "Only explanation for wearing these." No sooner than she'd said that did she toss him into the pair of panties the two had found under his skirt, that he desperately wanted to say were only worn out of a similar desperation from his own pairs being all ripped, but it was clear that wasn't going to stop them. "Yeah, guess you have a point there..." Akamatsu continued with a set of violet eyes turned for the smaller coverage of the feminine garment still managing to squeeze down on the small package they weren't meant to cover, anatomically speaking.  
  
As an especially playful grin slowly showed itself on her face with the idea that just hit her, the pianist pressed her thumb against one of her intensively-trained fingers and brought that just near enough the pink fabric cupping their victim's most sensitive area to nearly press against it; she likely would have if it weren't so flattened down.  
  
Just as the caramel-haired boy figured out what was coming, the blonde let loose the force in that finger and had all of it land on the small point that was the left-hand side of the aforementioned package, making him instantly jerk painfully inside his legholes with the shockwave of new pain that rippled out from that impact zone. "Even though only a perv would put on girl's underwear like this... at least he's cute enough to pull it off. Right, Maki-chan?"  
  
The pigtailed girl resisted the urge to give a curt 'whatever' and instead outstretched her clenched fists high as she could so her girlfriend wouldn't need to lean down as much if she wanted to try that again; the numerous snapping sounds she heard the panties give off told her the blonde wouldn't have the chance for much longer. "Just try and make it quick" she spoke while biting back some of that previous curtness. Akamatsu followed suit with her ring finger against her thumb one more time while the programmer could only plead with his eyes despite her not looking at them. Just as soon as he found his voice to attempt verbally, she turned that voice into another sharp squeal as she leveled a second flick on the right side this time. "Yeah... definitely cute enough for these undies" she teased with a brief thought spared for that tiny bulge that let him pass for a girl for so long. There was practically nothing there.  
  
Fujisaki's head shook back and forth as she brought both hands up close wanting to hear more of those cute sounds he was making and not wanting to leave any spot untouched while she was at it. With the arrival of her third, fourth and fifth attack, the abused programmer was soon writhing in his already-agonizing suspension wishing both would end while knowing they wouldn't. All he did was make the darker-haired girl grunt to hold him up despite her arm strength never wavering from that height. The only hope could barely be called that.  
  
*Skrriiipe*  
  
And yet just as he'd thought about it, it came.  
  
In a heap, the fully humiliated programmer was bare on the locker room floor, exposed so totally that neither of his small hands could cover anywhere near enough to stop the girls from looking at his shame with total amusement; even the seemingly humorless Harukawa allowed herself a smirk. He was at their mercy in every way.  
  
"Gotta say, that was actually pretty fun. Wanna try it again sometime, Maki-chan?" This time, Harukawa did shoot her an annoyed "Whatever" before turning to the exit as if wanting to escape somewhere where the pianist would feel too awkward to continue the topic. "Hope that's alright with you" she then leaned down again, hands once again coiled behind her back. "Cuz... I wasn't kidding about you being cute."  
  
Not wanting to promise anything, Fujisaki kept himself silent save for a light "Thanks..." as if hoping she'd just leave so he could find something to wear. The pianist caught the message just fine and turned to call out for her girlfriend to wait up for her. Chances are, he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop those two if they did decide to play with him again sometime soon. He never could.  
  
Putting that thought aside, he slowly and sorely stood up to gather his own clothing and hopefully find a spare change of underwear somewhere in here.  
  
Hoping especially hard they weren't meant for girls.


	13. A Violent Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commission in which Celes wearing just her thigh-highs is face-sitting Chi, with the hour he has to be there resetting every time he gets hard, while Celes squeezes his 'area' every time to get it to go back down to start over. Word prompts this time were "involuntary," "crush," "womanly," "unwashed," "shrink," "aching," "twitch" and "caress" and it got written in about 50 minutes.

"You had best control yourself, 'little boy'... unless" she continued while her fingers continued to tighten around the sack she could tell was making him shake his head desperately no matter how much it smeared her sweat into him with each tiny motion.

Breathing out a malice-tinged "hmmph" at the pitiful degree her programmer toy was degrading himself to, Celestia ignored every last one of those non-verbal pleas to exercise her right as a proper sadist with a weakling like him under her thumb; she coiled her fingers in five encompassing directions -plenty enough to do as much damage as would be necessary- and then brought down that vice-like force upon him like she'd done several times thus far to such a new tightness that those aforementioned non-verbal pleas came out ragged and shrill even when smothered underneath the pallid layer of supple flesh she'd left unwashed and overpoweringly hefty atop his face. Fujisaki's arms could do little else but tremble and shake helplessly under the silken shaft of her legs wrapped in her thigh-high socks, his own 'shaft' dying down seconds later to a flaccid droop.

"Hmmhmm... as expected, you grow more pitiful... as this pitiful thing shrinks" the young woman purred at the embarrassing sight before her; few things could be considered so pitiful as to give even her esteemed self second-hand embarrassment, but the tiny thing managed such a feat. As the revulsion she felt too died down with the floundering erection, she reduced the squeezing in her claw-like fingers to a soft caress before returning to her novel brought to pass the time with only a short glance spared for the clock. "And with that, I'm afraid I'll have to reset the timer for your 'little' display just now" she taunted in a voice dripping with sadistic glee, knowing all-too-well what sort of ugly, miserable face he must have been making that her cheeks would be blocking out for yet another hour. The face Fujisaki _was_ making was far closer to outright tearing up just from how the owner of those cheeks fondled his unguarded area as if those tears mixing with her sweat didn't concern her at all.

As she'd well-shown by now, he was certain no aspect of his input in the entire situation concerned her.

"I wonder how long that has been?" she mused aloud as she turned to the next page, with clearly little bothering her about the notion of keeping him pressed into the sheets by her rear end for yet another hour; if anything, she would mind even less the notion of reaching past that point from the way her left hand kept reached out into crushing range. For her part, a few more weak struggles only added drama to the rather gripping story of her putting this weakling underneath her where he belonged, her weight shifting only slightly in this lifted seiza position over his arms to perhaps bring her own womanly area closer to his mouth where he could put it to use.

She _might_ consider allowing that 'thing' to twitch once or twice without too harsh a quashing if he did a good job.

Fujisaki's genitals still aching like an unsubsiding fire from the other times they'd been crushed today, all he could manage as the victim he'd been reduced to was to not let any sort of male urges overtake his rational mind; to not breathe in too deeply her feminine essence or to taste too much of her lips on his own. As attractive as a witch like her could be, he knew every involuntary reaction and every carnal rush of blood that would have his member swelling once again meant she'd gladly squash at least one or both of those ostensibly private reproductive organs to the point of barely letting them reproduce anything over the apparent disgrace -as she would have put it- of letting a "D-class" like him come lusting after her in some form.

He knew all that, even if he knew better that her explanation only served as an excuse for her to torment him to satisfy her boredom.

"Ah-ah-ah... was that a, how you say, _reaction_ I spotted just now?" she narrated almost performativity based on the sly peek she'd given over the top of her book, showing clearly how little her own rules mattered to her. The caramel-haired boy could do little else but squirm harder still at the inevitability of his punishment that came with the inevitability of the Queen of the Liars deciding on a whim to lie. "As I'm sure you well-realize what that means... why don't we cut out the banter?"

She was letting him know how little he'd be allowed to argue his position from the position of absolutely helplessness she'd put him in with the simple show of force that had her reducing his 'grapes' into raisins in far fewer seconds than she'd given him the other times thus far. The noise Fujisaki made then was less a girlish squeal and more of a still-feminine scream.

Despite lasting only enough seconds for her shameless smirk to creep up on her face at how thoroughly she'd abused his shame, Fujisaki still felt it burn its worst yet and then some, the writhing struggles that followed just as involuntary as the supposed "reaction" that'd brought this horror on. It was plainly more than he could take and she knew it. If nothing else, the releasing of pressure as the next few seconds passed let him know once more that she had all the time in the world to stay like a bored queen with him as her throne far past his breaking point and then some so she could do it again later.

"Well then... another hour to go"

That line took the dread of his previous thought and confirmed it.


End file.
